L'aspect de la terre
by Ereston
Summary: Certains noms sont maudits. Ils ne doivent pas être prononcés. Car leur seul évocation appelle au malheur... Au Cataclysme. Mais qui a dit que l'ordre des choses est immuable ? Même les plus hautes montagnes finissent par tomber avec le temps. D'autres sont abattus par des forces inimaginable. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans la roche, comme vont le découvrir les gardiens de Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde.

Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

Pour être honnête (même si je me demande toujours si je ne me jette pas tout seule sous la guillotine en disant ça XD) je n'ai jamais joué à WoW ni même à Warcraft.

Mais j'aime vraiment le lore qui est incroyable donc voilà :)

WoW et Warcrat sont la propriété de Blizzard et ceci n'a pas de but lucratif.

* * *

Une ombre plane dans le ciel nocturne. Traversant les lourds nuages qui cachent une lune blafarde, cette manifestation des ténèbres vole avec cette sérénité qui précède la tempête. Tel un souffle de vent qui caresse dans une fausse gentillesse un visage avant de le lacérer vicieusement.

Quelques personnes lèvent les yeux, comme prévenus par leur intuition, puis reprennent leurs activités sans prêter attention à cette mise en garde. Pour eux ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un mauvais pressentiment, il n'y a pas de preuves tangibles... Pas qu'ils puissent _voir..._

* * *

Trop de questions...

Trop de douleur...

Trop peu de certitudes...

Un vieux souvenir défile devant mes yeux. Celui d'une autre existence... Quelque chose qui me paraît si détaché de moi maintenant. Comme si je voyais la vie d'un étranger...

Cette espèce de bourdonnement revient, toujours plus insistant... Je peux le tenir à l'écart mais je sais qu'il reviendra. Quoique je fasse. C'est une chaîne, aussi indestructible qu'intangible, qui me relie à eux... Pour l'éternité...

J'en suis venu à éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Au départ, j'étais comme tous les autres. Il est si facile de décrire quelqu'un lorsqu'il nous a blessé. Lorsqu'il nous a trompé. Lorsqu'il devient un ennemi... Un seul mot suffit : Traître...

Maintenant, je vois les choses différemment. Bien sûr je connaissais la vérité... Mais entre _connaître_ et _vivre_, il y a cette distance impossible à saisir... Comme l'homme naïf qui tend la main vers la lune avec l'espoir de pouvoir la saisir du bout de ses doigts...

Il y a des chose que l'on ne peut appréhender que d'une seule manière : Il faut les _subir_...

* * *

Les deux gardes orcs font leur ronde sur l'un des tours de garde de la vieille forteresse qui leur sert de base. La nuit est calme. Calme presque surréaliste avec tout ce qui se passe sur Azeroth en ce moment. Leur clan possède une arme que n'ont pas les autres. Arme qu'ils ont mit à disposition de leurs camarades et pourtant cela ne suffit pas à faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. La Horde piétine.

Le siège de Lordaeron a dû être interrompu à cause la trahison de Gul'dan et Cho'gall, qui ont décidés d'aller retrouver une ruine maudite d'après ce que l'on dit. Ceux qui avaient été envoyés pour les punir ont, malgré la réussite de cette mission, été interceptés par l'Alliance et ont subis de lourdes pertes.

La guerre est pourtant loin d'être finie et les chances de victoire restent concrètes. Leur Second en ces murs s'est d'ailleurs remit au travail pour leur permettre d'obtenir encore plus de montures. Fierté et force de leur clan, ces montures sont incroyablement dociles et pourtant mortellement efficace pour celui qui sait les manipuler.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'ils entendent l'agitation venant de l'intérieur de la forteresse, ils se posent des questions. Malgré que l'origine de ces montures soient probablement plus dangereuse que leur clan tout entier, elle est enfermé à double tour et sous garde renforcée à chaque instant. De fait, depuis qu'ils les possèdent jamais il n'y a eu le moindre problème.

Des rugissements se font entendre. Ils viennent de la garnison au premier niveau. C'est là que se trouve la première ligne. La force de réaction rapide en cas d'attaque surprise. Mais là on dirait presque qu'une panique, plus ou moins importante, règne derrière les lourdes portes.

Celles-ci s'ouvrent brutalement, révélant un dragon rouge qu'une dizaine d'orcs retiennent difficilement avec des chaînes. Il s'agite dans touts les sens et tente de se libérer. La première chose qui vient à l'esprit des sentinelles est qu'il a retrouvé sa lucidité mais ce n'est pas le cas...

On dirait davantage un animal paniqué qui essaie de s'enfuir d'un incendie. Ce qui est étrange. Dès qu'ils naissent, ils sont fouettés et dressés de manière à être soumis mais pas sensible à la peur lorsqu'ils engagent un ennemi. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'affoler à ce point ?

« Tenez le bande d'idiots ! » Hurle le responsable. « Je dois lui mettre les rênes pour le calmer ! »

Ils essayent de le plaquer au sol mais il résiste. À l'intérieur ça n'a pas l'air d'être mieux, mais on dirait que c'est le seul à s'être échappé. Finalement, au prix d'un gros effort le dragon est maîtrisé et il se calme effectivement lorsqu'on lui pose son harnachement.

* * *

Sur un balcon en surplomb, deux figures importantes du clan observent la scène avec des expressions renfermés. Le premier est un Shaman très âgé qui semble porter le poids de nombreuses années. Mais la vivacité dans son regard et la ferme prise sur son bâton orné d'un crâne démontre le contraire. Il porte une robe rituelle couplée à de lourdes épaulettes ornées de piques sur lesquelles se trouvent d'autres crânes.

Le second est un orc plus jeune. Il est beaucoup plus imposant que son voisin physiquement. Il est vêtu d'un étrange habit qui ressemble à un croisement entre une armure lourde et un vêtement de cérémonie. L'une de ses jambes est remplacée par une espèce de prothèse à partir de la moitié de la cuisse. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un air assuré et calculateur.

« Que se passe-t-il Nekros ? » Questionné le plus âgé. « Ne m'avais-tu pas affirmé que ces dragons étaient soumis ? »

« Ils le sont, vénérable aîné. » Répond l'interpellé, une légère pointe d'agacement dans la voix. « Quoi qui puisse les perturber, cela ne vient pas de nous. Quelque chose en dehors des murs réveille leurs instincts. » Il marque une pause. « Rien qui ne puisse être solutionné avec un peu de discipline supplémentaire. »

« Met toi en action tout de suite dans cas. » Ordonne la patriarche. « Nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps et de terrain lorsque nous avons suivi ton conseil de reculer vers le Nord. Nous sommes pratiquement sur la ligne de front désormais. » Rappelle-t-il. « Il est hors de question de perdre Grim Batol pour une raison aussi insignifiante. »

« Il en sera selon vos ordres Seigneur Zuluhed. » Répond le démoniste en s'inclinant.

Le chef du clan DragonMaw se retire alors dans une démarche lente et assurée. Laissant son second avec une étincelle de colère de regard.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, une fois ses instructions donnés au chevaucheurs, Nekros descend dans les profondeurs de leur base d'opérations. Bâti par les nains, Grim Batol est si profondément taillé dans la montagne que beaucoup prétendent qu'elle n'a pas de fond. Ce qui est complètement faux, bien sûr. Cependant il est vrai que même pour lui, se repérer est parfois ardu parmi le dédale de couloir.

Arrivé à l'avant dernier niveau, il se dirige vers son sanctuaire bâti dans une pièce très particulière. En ce lieu se trouve le bien le plus précieux de son clan. Un objet d'une puissance telle que même celui qui l'a créé ne put en sortir indemne. Des visions en rêve lui ont montrés où il se trouvait et comment s'en servir.

Grâce à ça il a pu vaincre et capturer l'une des plus puissantes et influentes gardiennes de Azeroth. Tout avait commencé par là. Maintenant ils sont l'une des forces les plus importantes de la Horde.

En poussant les portes, ce qu'il voit le réjouit toujours autant, peu importe le nombre de fois ou il pose les yeux dessus. Un simple disque en alliage fait d'or et de qui sait d'autres métaux précieux aux grandes propriétés magiques.

Il avance dans sa direction et commençe la longue litanie nécessaire pour retirer la protection qui l'entoure. Puis vient celle qui lui permet de le tenir et de l'utiliser sans risques. Une fois terminé il le prend avec précaution et reprend sa route vers les profondeurs.

Le point le plus bas de la forteresse est assez étrange. Il n'est constitué que de deux salles, l'une très petite et l'autre incroyablement vaste, dont les décorations sont très différentes du reste. Même au bout de plusieurs années Nekros n'a toujours pas compris à quoi elles servaient à l'origine. Cependant elles remplissent très bien le rôle qu'ont leur a attribué maintenant. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Les gardes saluent respectueusement le Second du clan en le voyant arriver puis ils ouvrent la voie sur son ordre. Au milieu du grand espace vide se trouve une silhouette assisse contre un rocher auquel elle est enchaînée.

Son regard vide s'illumine de rage et de haine en entendant les lourdes portes de pierre s'ouvrir. Elle se relève malgré la douleur et la faiblesse de son corps. Alors que son geôlier et bourreau s'approche elle le toise de toute sa hauteur.

Lui n'est pas le moins du monde impressionné. Malgré qu'elle soit plus grande que le plus grand des orcs, sa force a depuis longtemps été drainé par l'artefact qui la maintient prisonnière. Pourtant elle conserve sa dignité et sa prestance digne de la royauté en dépit de tout ce qu'elle a subit. Ce qui amuse particulièrement Nekros. Briser une faible ne l'aurait jamais satisfait.

« Il est temps, votre majesté. » Déclare-t-il, narquois.

« Profite de cette situation, _démoniste_. » Crache-t-elle, haineuse et dédaigneuse. « Tôt ou tard elle sera inversée. »

Il éclate d'un rire froid et cruel qui résonne.

« Votre résistance est digne de votre rang, dragonne. » Répond-t-il. « Mais ne vous donnez pas trop d'espoir. Vous resterez notre prisonnière pour toujours et vous contribuerez à la gloire de la Horde, éternellem... »

Une secousse brutale ébranle soudainement toute la salle et fait tomber toutes les personnes présentes. Des rochers tombent de la voûte et manque d'écraser les gardes. L'un d'eux finit sa course sur la chaîne de la captive qui se retrouve plaquée sur le sol avec pratiquement plus aucune liberté de mouvement.

Le bruit de bâtiments qui s'écroule se fait entendre par le puits qui suit en parallèle le chemin menant jusqu'ici. Puis un rugissement terrifiant résonne à son tour et touts les orcs se figent dans une peur instinctive... Il ne savent que trop bien à quoi appartient ce cri pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuses fois lorsqu'ils chargeaient leurs ennemis avec leurs montures... C'est celui d'un dragon... Et d'une taille monstrueuse...

Les bruits sourds de quelque chose qui se fraye un chemin par la force au travers de la montagne continuent de se produire, accompagnés de secousses plus ou moins importantes. Pourtant, au milieu de ce chaos, un autre bruit attire l'attention de touts les orcs présents. Un bruit bien plus lugubre... Celui d'un petit rire mesquin et plein d'une sauvage vengeance chargée de ressentiment...

Celui de la prisonnière...

« L'heure de ton châtiment à sonné, Nekros Skullcrusher. » Déclare-t-elle, doucereuse. « Mes frères et sœurs Aspects sont venu me libérer. »

Le démoniste va répliquer quelque chose mais un autre garde déboule de l'escalier, l'air paniqué. Il manque de trébucher à cause d'une nouvelle secousse. En arrivant devant son supérieur il prend la parole, une pointe de peur perce dans sa voix.

« Seigneur Skullcrusher, nous sommes attaqués par un dragon gigantesque ! » Crie-t-il presque. « Il est en train de venir par ici et rien ne semble l'arrêter ! Il massacre nos monteurs et nos fantassins sans même s'arrêter ! »

« Un dragon !? Il est tout seul !? » Questionne le Second. Le messager répond que oui. Il se tourne vers sa prisonnière qui semble être surprise aussi... Un horrible pressentiment commence à le submerger. « De quel couleur est-il !? Est-il noir ? À quoi ressemble -t-il !? » Aboie-t-il, bien moins assuré qu'il y a une seconde.

« Oui Seigneur. » Acquiesce le garde, un peu pris au dépourvu par les questions. « Il porte des plaques en métal et tout son corps semble suinter de la lave. »

Cette fois la peur s'empare du démoniste qui commence à trembler visiblement. Ses hommes se mettent à paniquer aussi et lorsqu'ils demandent qui est ce dragon, c'est la voix presque inaudible de la captive dans leur dos qui donne la réponse...

« Deathwing... »

* * *

Plusieurs niveaux plus haut, l'Aspect de la Terre déchu se déchaîne. Telle une apparition surgit du plus terrifiant des cauchemars, il avance en écrasant tout sur son passage. Les monteurs de dragons volent autour de lui pour essayer de l'arrêter mais l'espace exigu rend leurs trajectoires prévisibles.

Ils se font faucher tour à tour. Happés par un battement d'aile ou attrapés par des griffes monstrueuses, quand ils ne sont pas tout simplement broyés entre les puissantes mâchoires de l'envahisseur.

Ceux qui sont au sol tentent de le blesser. Peine perdue. Leurs simples armes en acier ne pouvant pas pénétrer la robuste cuirasse du dragon, encore moins les plaques d'élémentium qui empêche son corps de tomber en morceaux. Parfois un coup trouvait son chemin jusqu'à une zone ouverte de la chair infernale du dragon, seulement pour voir son porteur brûlé vif par les flammes jaillissant de son sang.

Bientôt ce qui avait commencé comme un massacre unilatéral se changea en une pure et simple extermination. Touts les orcs qui avaient le malheur de croiser le regard de l'Aspect Fou perdaient la vie tandis qu'il avançait en direction des profondeurs de Grim Batol sans se laisser distraire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Nekros s'était ressaisit et échafauda un plan pour se sortir de cette situation.

« Remonte jusqu'au niveau où se trouve Tyranastrasz et libère le. » Ordonne-t-il à celui qui est venu lui dire que l'ancien Aspect de la Terre attaquait. « Il va forcément chercher à retenir Deathwing. Pendant qu'il le combat je vais préparer l'Âme du Démon et lorsqu'il arrivera ici, je m'en servirai pour le tuer. »

« Je t'interdis de faire ça Nekros ! » Hurle la prisonnière derrière lui, véhémente. « Mon compagnon est trop âgé ! Il va se faire tuer ! »

« Quelle touchante affection. » Réplique le démoniste avec cruauté. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en trouverai un autre. »

« Sois damné ! » Crie-t-elle à nouveau, la haine perçant à chaque mot. « Tu n'es qu'un monstre et un imbécile ! Crois-tu vraiment que Deathwing aurait créé ce maudit artefact sans s'assurer que l'on ne puisse pas s'en servir contre lui pour le manipuler !? » Explique-t-elle, un peu en désespoir de cause. « Libère-moi ! J'irais le combattre moi-même ! »

« Jolie tentative. » Concède l'orc, toujours méprisant. « Mais tu ne te joueras pas de moi aussi facilement. »

« Dans ce cas j'aurais au moins la consolation de te voir périr ! » Affirme-t-elle, pratiquement emportée par la rage.

* * *

Déjà arrivé à plus de deux-tiers de son objectif le puissant dragon enfonce une lourde porte de pierre pour arriver dans un grand hall. Plus aucun orc n'ose se mettre sur son chemin directement. Seul ceux qui se trouve sur des balcons éloignés tentent de le ralentir avec des sortilèges, sans que ne cela n'ait plus d'effet qu'un peu de pluie sur la carapace d'une tortue.

Il passe au travers des pont sans se soucier de leur présence, crachant parfois des flammes pour se débarrasser des _simples nuisances_ qui l'entoure. Alors qu'il passe devant une porte monumentale il voit quelque chose du coin de l'œil. En tournant la tête il voit un dragon rouge de bonne taille foncer sur lui en volant, toutes griffes et dents dehors.

« DEATHWING ! » Hurle-t-il comme un aliéné avant de le percuter de plein fouet.

L'ancien Aspect n'a pas le temps de réagir. Il subit la collision qui l'envoie valdinguer contre la paroi. Il pousse un cri puis se retrouve ensevelit sous des tonnes et des tonnes de pierres sculptées et brutes. Plus de la moitié de la partie de la salle où il se trouve s'est effondrée sur lui.

Il y a une dizaine de secondes de silence. La roche se met à rougeoyer et la terre à trembler. L'instant d'après le dragon noir s'extrait violemment des décombres en poussant un rugissement... Pour tomber nez à nez avec son adversaire qui vient de finir de charger une puissante attaque.

Une décharge magique d'une intensité incroyable le fauche avec la violence d'un raz de marée. Tout autant incapable de résister à cet assaut surprise qu'au précédent il doit l'encaisser. Emporté par l'attaque, le Garde-Terre déchu est propulsé un niveau plus haut en passant par l'endroit où il est venu. Heurtant au passage plusieurs obstacles. Finalement une explosion retentit et vient le silence.

Tyranastrasz s'écroule sur le sol, la respiration haletante et à a la limite de l'évanouissement. Il se savait affaibli et malade, mais pas à ce point. Sa dernière attaque avait à peine la moitié de la puissance qu'il escomptait. Heureusement son ennemi ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça. Peut-être, par la grâce des Titans, cela avait-il suffit au moins à l'assommer.

Toussant douloureusement, il commence à se diriger vers les profondeurs dans une démarche lente et faiblarde pour voir sa compagne quand quelque chose le fait s'arrêter. Il tourne lentement la tête pour voir quelques pierres tomber du trou par lequel a été propulsé son adversaire. Peu de temps après un léger bruit, comme celui du vent qui souffle dans les feuilles, se fait entendre...

Puis Deathwing atterrit avec brutalité sur le sol en fracassant le dallage.

Il se redresse de toute sa hauteur, une expression mauvaise se lisant sur son visage. Le flot de lave qui s'écoule de son corps éclaté semble avoir augmenté, mais hormis ça il n'y a aucune trace qui suggère qu'il ait été blessé. Les maudites plaques qu'il porte et sa résistance naturelle ont suffit pour le protéger du gros de l'assaut.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, le compagnon de la dragonne prisonnière, se redresse à son tour et déploie ses ailes pour paraître le plus impressionnant possible. Il rugit alors de manière provocatrice.

Pour un humain ou un orc cela aurait pu suffire. Mais son opposant n'est pas dupe. Il sait bien qu'il est à bout de force et que ce n'est que du bluff. Le dragon noir s'avance avec lenteur en toisant le trop vieux membre du Vol Rouge.

Arrivé à sa hauteur Tyranastrasz se jette sur lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il est brutalement arrêté puis écrasé sur le sol par une force dépassant de loin la sienne, même s'il était encore jeune. Il sent les griffes de Deathwing le saisir par le dos et le projeter contre le mur le plus proche. Il le heurte avec une telle violence qu'il en pousse un cri de douleur assourdissant. Il s'écroule sur le sol, définitivement hors combat.

Alors qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience, la dernière chose qu'il voit est la silhouette de l'Aspect Maudit disparaître vers le niveau inférieur.

« Pardon... Ma reine... » Murmure-t-il d'une voix trop faible pour être entendue, même de lui.

* * *

Nekros est prêt. L'Âme du Démon est prête aussi. Au moment même ou l'envahisseur passera par la porte sa force sera drainé et il sera impuissant. Et ça va être pour bientôt. Les secousses sont de plus en plus violentes et rapprochées. C'est une affaire de minutes, tout au plus.

Soudain le plafond semble exploser et une pluie de débris s'abat sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Nuage qui a vite fait d'obstruer la vision des trois orcs présent. Les deux soldats se tiennent prêts, leurs armes brandies bien hautes. Le démoniste tient son unique arme efficace devant lui, les bras tendus. Attendant patiemment que vienne le bon moment.

Un étrange et angoissant silence s'ensuit. Comme si le temps lui-même venait de s'arrêter. Un bruit perça alors le mutisme ambiant. Celui du métal. Celui d'un être qui porte une lourde armure.

Un ombre, plus noire que l'obsidienne et pourtant rougeoyante telle une flamme, apparaît devant les quatre spectateurs. Elle se rapproche lentement. Au fur et à mesure que diminue la distance avec le groupe, elle devient de plus en plus précise.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de sa destination, le nouveau venu s'arrête pour regarder devant lui. Les trois orcs suent à grosses gouttes et utilisent toute leur volonté pour ne pas trembler. La prisonnière l'observe dans un mélange absolument pas dissimulé de haine et de dégoût.

D'apparence humaine au premier abord, un second coup d'œil dément complètement cette première impression. Encore plus grand que la captive, une peau de la couleur de la cendre, un mélange d'écailles et de pièces de métal recouvrant certaines parties de son corps, son torse labouré par ce qui ressemble à des cicatrices fraîchement ouvertes qui brillent de l'éclat de la lave et pour finir une mâchoire inférieure intégralement fait dans un morceau de métal massif.

Il contemple la vue qui s'offre à lui d'une manière étrangement calme et calculatrice. Aucune trace de la sauvagerie qui lui a permit de se frayer un chemin jusqu'ici n'est présente. On dirait presque un stratège qui pèse le pour et le contre de ses options, avant de jeter ses forces dans la bataille.

Il recommence d'un coup à avancer et Nekros prononce deux mots qui déclenchent une réaction de l'Âme du démon. Un rayon de magie part de l'artefact va frapper l'intrus en pleine poitrine. Mais celui-ci se dissipe aussi vite qu'il est apparu et le Second hurle de douleur avant de lâcher son précieux objet. Ses mains sont gravement brûlées.

Réagissant au quart de tour, les deux guerriers se jettent sur la forme humaine du dragon. Le premier est repoussé d'un geste violent du bras qui fait voler en éclats son arme, le projetant contre le mur à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il s'écrase dessus et retombe sur le sol telle une poupée désarticulée, mort sur le coup.

Le second est noyé dans un torrent de flammes qui l'engloutît. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur qui ne dure même pas une seconde avant de s'effondrer. On peut voir son armure fondre et se mêler aux chairs carbonisées qui continuent de se consumer. Lui aussi a été tué en une fraction de seconde.

Tremblant de tout son être, Nekros voit avec horreur l'Aspect Maudit s'approcher dans une démarche lente et assurée de prédateur. Reculant avec des pas mal assurés, il finit par tomber et lorsqu'il relève la tête son bourreau est déjà là.

Tendant la main tout en se baissant, Deathwing attrape le démoniste par la tête et le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien. Celui-ci se débat pour essayer de se libérer mais c'est inutile. Il sent alors la pression sur son crâne augmenter, de même la chaleur infernale qui se dégage de son bourreau. Il se met à hurler de douleur. Il s'agite de plus belle pour essayer de se défaire de la poigne mortelle, sans aucun succès. Finalement sa boite crânienne explose et le corps sans vie de l'orc tombe sur le sol dans un bruit immonde.

Tandis que les derniers morceaux de chair terminent de se changer en cendres entre ses doigts, alors qu'une horrible odeur de brûlé envahit la salle, le dragon ramasse l'artefact qu'il a autrefois créé. Il le regarde avec une expression renfermée difficile à interpréter. Comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se produise.

La dragonne enchaînée regarde la scène sous ses yeux avec horreur. On dirait que son ancien allié devenu fou a trouvé un moyen de toucher l'Âme du démon. Et sans subir l'enchantement sensé le rendre incapable de le tenir ou de l'utiliser.

Finalement son attention se tourne vers la dernière personne encore vivante, hormis lui-même. Il recommence à marcher vers son objectif premier. Une fois arrivé à moins d'un mètre d'elle il se fige et la regarde. Ses yeux sont vides de toute émotion.

**« Alexstrasza... » **Fait le puissant dragon, prenant la parole pour la première fois, d'une voix aussi calme et dépourvue de sentiments que le sont ses yeux.

« Es-tu venu ajouter l'insulte à l'humiliation, Neltharion ? » Demande sur un ton glacé la reine des dragons. « Dans ce cas, régale toi de tout ton être. Mais sache que jamais tu ne me feras plier. Je préférerai me trancher moi-même la gorge plutôt que de finir comme ton esclave pondeuse ! » Vocifère-t-elle avec dépit.

L'Aspect Noir ne répondit rien. Pas la moindre étincelle de colère ne traversa son regard. Ce qui surprit fortement la Lieuse de Vie. Elle avait espéré, un peu pat naïveté et surtout par désespoir, que sa provocation ferait enrager son ancien allié. Qu'il la tuerait dans un accès de folie. Lui permettant ainsi d'échapper à un destin bien pire que la mort.

Toujours sans dire mot et avec un geste lent, il pose la main sur le rocher retenant la chaîne qui maintient la dragonne prisonnière. Il plante ses griffes dedans et le soulève pour le jeter plus loin. Puis il prend le lien en métal entre ses doigts et commence à le faire chauffer, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder. La chaîne étant enchantée, elle tombe littéralement en morceau. Libérant aussi la captive du collier et des menottes qui l'accompagnaient.

Totalement prise au dépourvu par cette action, Alexstrasza ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'observer sans comprendre ni réagir.

Il jette alors l'Âme du démon sur le sol, aux pieds de la reine des dragons. Puis il leva la main en direction d'une de ses épaules et arracha une de ses écailles d'un geste brutal. Ce qui fut accompagné d'un grognement de douleur à peine audible. Elle rejoint rapidement l'artefact maudit dans les débris et la poussière qui commencent à s'accumuler.

Incrédule et complètement perdue, la nouvellement libérée regarde alternativement ce qui lui est offert et son ancien allié, sans comprendre. De trop nombreuses questions se bousculent dans sa tête et les mots restent bloqués au fond de sa gorge, dans l'incapacité de sortir.

**« Lors de sa création, aucun des pouvoirs que je possède ne fut enfermé à l'intérieur. »** Rappelle-t-il, toujours d'une voix inexpressive. **« En utilisant cette écaille, vous serez capable de le détruire et de retrouver la puissance qui vous a été volée. »**

Sans donner aucune autre explication, l'Aspect Déchu tourne les talons et se dirige vers la sortie. À mi-chemin il reprend son apparence originelle. Alors qu'il va s'engouffrer dans le passage, Alexstrasza parvient à se reprendre. Elle se redresse précipitamment malgré sa faiblesse et l'interpelle.

« Neltharion ! » Crie-t-elle d'une voix emplie de doutes. « Je ne comprends rien ! Explique-moi ! »

L'interpellé se fige. Puis au bout de quelques secondes il réagit. La tête massive du dragon se tourne lentement vers l'ancienne prisonnière. À la vue de ses yeux, la matriarche du Vol Rouge sent un étrange malaise s'emparer d'elle.

Avant, ses yeux étaient inexpressifs. Mais maintenant ils sont comme emplit d'une espèce de néant. On dirait ceux dune personne vide de tout désir et qui n'attend plus rien de la vie.

Au bout d'une durée qui paraît aussi longue que l'éternité, il répond.

**« Je ne suis pas Neltharion... »**

Sur ces mots aussi cryptiques que dépourvu de logique, le puissant dragon s'en va. Il ne reste bientôt pour preuves de son passage, que le plafond éventré et des traces de roches fondues encore rougeoyantes.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour.**

**Voilà le chapitre 2.**

_Wowdeshal : no problem. You didn't offend me in the sligthest. And thank you for the review._

* * *

Les nuages et l'océan défilent à grande vitesse tandis que j'avance en direction de l'Ouest. Je pense avoir laissé suffisamment de distance entre moi et Grim Batol pour que l'on ne puisse pas me pister. Je revois le visage de celle qui était autrefois une alliée.

La froideur première, laissant place à une juste colère. Colère teintée en partie de haine et de ressentiments. Et enfin, la surprise suivie de l'incompréhension. Peut-être ai-je même vu une lueur d'espoir. Difficile à dire.

Mon action va provoquer de grands changements, pourtant je suis partagé. J'aimerais avoir la possibilité de les observer sans risquer une guerre ouverte. Mais quelles sont les probabilités pour que ce scénario se réalise ? Trop infimes pour être mesurée, sans aucun doute. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

Des îles apparaissent à l'horizon. C'est ma destination pour le moment. J'amorce ma descente et je rase bientôt les flots. Malgré mon allure je remarque qu'une traînée de brouillard se forme dans mon sillage. Une autre conséquence de l'état de ce corps.

Je me pose sur un des rochers et je me retourne l'espace de quelques secondes. Je constate avec un mélange de soulagement et de... Déception que je ne suis pas suivi. Puis mon attention se tourne vers ce qui se trouve devant moi.

La mer gronde et se tord à cet endroit. L'eau se précipite dans un tourbillon à l'allure menaçante dans un bruit sourd et continu à glacer le sang. L'air est lourd et chargé de magie des arcanes brute. Cette vision ne montre pourtant que ce qu'elle est : un passage chaotique.

Au bout d'une brève hésitation que je ne m'explique pas, je prononce la formule qui ouvre cette porte. Visuellement, rien ne change. Le Maelstrom est un accès, certes, mais pas dans le sens purement physique du terme.

Je saute dans l'ouverture que j'ai créé pour retourner au seul endroit qui reste encore une cachette sûre pour le moment. Le Plan Élémentaire de la Terre : le Tréfonds.

* * *

Northrend. Appelé parfois ''la Couronne d'Azeroth'' est un continent en grande partie glacé et inhospitalier. La vie est dure en ces lieux, parfois même ingrate.

Cependant, par une étrange ironie, c'est là que se trouve le temple qui vit la naissance des Aspects Draconiques. Autrefois verdoyante, cette contrée recouverte de forêts a reçu un premier coup dur lorsque Galakrond rendit son dernier souffle. La carcasse horriblement déformée et corrompu du Proto-Dragon avait failli empoisonner la terre. Mais grâce à la bénédiction des Titans, la nature avait reprit ses droits.

Cependant, la Grande Fracture a définitivement scellé le sort de ce continent. Dérivant au Nord, il se couvrit de glace et bien des êtres vivants succombèrent à ce changement si brutal. Aujourd'hui, dans ce lieu nommé Désolation des Dragons, on ne peut trouver que trois choses : les ossements des dragons qui viennent ici pour mourir, ceux encore vivants qui gardent jalousement cet endroit si sacré pour eux et le Temple du Repos du Ver.

À son sommet, se trouve la matriarche du Vol rouge et l'une des cinq Aspects. Devant ses yeux se trouve une plaine glacée et figée dans le temps. Pourtant elle revoit toujours la gloire passé et perdue de ce refuge dès qu'elle ferme les paupières. Autre capacité qu'ils ont tous obtenus lors de leur bénédiction : en tant que gardiens, ils se souviennent de ce que les autres oublient.

Plusieurs souvenirs en particulier occupent sa mémoire en ce moment. Celui de leur première séparation après être devenu les Aspects. Chacun de ses quatre camarades partant du temple pour aller remplir la mission donnée par les Titans.

Leur réunion au plus fort de la Guerre des Anciens, quand le plus fort et le plus sage d'entre eux proposa un plan pour vaincre la Légion Ardente. Plan qui consistait à créer un artefact d'une puissance encore jamais vue, qui permettrait de protéger Azeroth. Même si eux venaient à disparaître.

Puis vînt la trahison...

Dans un horrible spectacle de feu, de lumière et de magie, l'Âme des Dragons décima, sans aucune distinction ni pitié, les démons et les Elfes de la Nuit qui les retenaient désespérément jusqu'à lors. La folie de celui qui était considéré comme son plus grand allié fut révélée. Un massacre sans nom s'ensuivit. La quasi-intégralité du Vol Bleu fut anéanti et même Malygos se retrouva impuissant devant un tel déferlement de puissance magique.

Une longue période sombre commença. Le corps de l'Aspect de la Terre, rongé par sa création, montrait de plus en plus l'étendue de la démence qui le dévorait. Pourtant personne n'était de taille à l'affronter. Mais le destin étant une chose imprévisible, celui qui allait se renommer Deathwing un peu plus tard, permettrait à ce monde de perdurer sans le vouloir.

L'Âme fut volée par Malfurion Stormrage et ensuite subtilisée par son frère Illidan et Varo'then, chef de la garde personnelle de la Reine Azshara. Enragé de voir son bien le plus précieux utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, le puissant dragon fonça tête baissée en direction du Puits d'Éternité.

Là, au prix d'un effort qui manqua de le tuer, il parvint à arracher sa création du portail qui était sur le point d'amener Sargeras en ce monde. Il le perdit pourtant lorsque celui-ci implosa, emmenant avec lui le Puits et les trois-quarts du super-continent d'Azeroth dans sa chute. Écumant de rage et de haine, l'Aspect Déchu promis de se venger avant de disparaître, tandis que son disque maudit fut ensorcelé de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'en servir.

Touts ces événements, parmi bien d'autres passent et repassent devant les yeux de Alexstrasza. Lorsqu'elle avait été libérée, la Lieuse de Vie avait été témoin de la première réapparition en pleine lumière de son ancien allié.

Ce jour marque un tournant dans l'histoire du monde. La Reine des dragons avait toujours cru que sa décision serait, à défaut d'être facile à assumer, simple à prendre. Pourtant, la voilà avec des doutes qui rendent son jugement pour le moins complexe.

Elle avait cru voir, au milieu de sa surprise et de ses questions, une lueur dans les yeux de son libérateur. Comme si c'était non pas Deathwing, mais bel et bien quelqu'un de noble et de respectable qui se trouvait devant elle. Cependant, elle ne peut en jurer. Elle pensait à une époque bien connaître le Garde-Terre. La preuve du contraire lui ayant démontrée avec douleur et pertes.

C'est alors qu'une voix masculine, douce et posée se fait entendre dans son dos.

« Vous êtes toujours troublée, ma reine. » Dit Tyranastrasz en s'approchant. « Je peux le sentir. »

La matriarche tourne la tête pour voir son compagnon venir jusqu'à elle d'un pas marquant encore la fatigue. Malgré tout elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Le soulagement de le savoir hors de danger est toujours là. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il se trouve à son niveau.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être au repos ? » Questionne la dragonne avec une légère intonation de reproches. « Tes blessures ne sont pas encore complètements guéries. »

« Mon repos a duré bien assez longtemps. Je suis suffisamment rétabli pour me tenir à vos côtés ma reine, soyez sans crainte. » Assure-t-il, confiant. « De plus, je me sentirai coupable de vous laisser seule alors que tant de doutes vous assaillent. »

« Suis-je à ce point perturbée ? » Demande-t-elle, au but d'un court silence, en regardant de nouveau la lande gelée.

« Cela se voit assez aisément, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect. » Répond le dragon. « Mais je le comprend sans peine. Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, que j'ignore par laquelle commencer moi aussi. »

Ne répondant rien, Alexstrasza laisse son esprit vagabonder à la vue d'un de ses enfants en train de voler. Il y a encore peu, ce n'étaient que de vulgaires pantins à cause du traitement infligé par les orcs. De simples ''animaux'' dirigés presque exclusivement par leurs instincts, ils sont déjà arrivés au stade ou il peuvent utiliser la parole et réfléchir par eux-même. Le tout en un peu moins d'un an.

Jamais elle ne pourra assez remercier les membres de son Vol pour leur implication et leur dévotion. Ce sont eux qui ont décidés de rendre leur dignité à leurs congénères à sa place, étant trop affaiblie sur le moment pour le faire. Ironiquement, encore une fois, le fait que les orcs aient dressés ses enfants à obéir à la plus haute autorité à fait qu'ils ont suivis naturellement leur mère. Elle-même a dû porter son compagnon meurtri jusqu'au Northrend.

Ce qui fait qu'elle était exténuée, voir au bord de l'évanouissement, au moment de son arrivée. Le Vol Rouge s'est réjouit de voir sa Matriarche revenir après des années de disparition inquiétante. Elle leur a demandé de prendre soin de leurs frères et sœurs avant de se retirer pour récupérer des forces. Chose qui fut relativement rapide, à peine deux mois, malgré son état de faiblesse extrême grâce à tous les dragons qui reposent ici et qui enrichissent la terre de leur existence, même par delà la mort.

La discussion qui se tient entre eux n'est qu'une, parmi tant d'autres, sur le sujet principal de leurs échanges depuis que le vieux dragon est en mesure de parler. Du fait de son âge, de son épuisement et de la maladie qui le rongeait à Grim Batol, il lui fallu de longs mois pour récupérer.

« Je ne sais toujours que penser, Tyranastrasz. » Avoue finalement la reine. « Celui qui m'a libéré n'était pas Deathwing, j'en suis convaincue. Maintenant plus que jamais. Pourtant, malgré que mon cœur hurle de l'espoir de revoir le Neltharion que nous connaissions, mon esprit ne cesse, sans relâche, de me mettre en garde. »

« Pensez-vous à une machination qu'il aurait créée une fois encore ? » Questionne son compagnon. « Cela pourrait être un possibilité. Mais il y a quand même une grande inconnue qui me laisse perplexe. »

« Tout comme moi. » Reconnaît la dragonne d'une voix absente. « Pourquoi nous abandonner son arme la plus puissante alors qu'il a trouvé un moyen de la tenir ? Et pourquoi nous laisser en plus un moyen de la détruire ? »

Ces arguments ont été débattus maintes fois entre eux et pourtant le problème reste insoluble.

Elle lève le disque doré, responsable de tant d'horreurs, jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux. Elle reste à le contempler sans dire un mot. Tout ce temps elle le tenait dans sa main. Ce qui était autrefois un cercle parfait d'une chaude couleur chatoyante, est désormais une pièce de métal terne qui suinte la corruption. Au point d'en être presque repoussante.

Dans son autre main se trouve l'écaille que le puissant dragon a arraché de son corps. Même maintenant elle continue à irradier d'une étrange chaleur. Qui, loin de réchauffer, semble vouloir brûler celui ou celle qui la tient.

Malygos, avant de se retirer en exil dans sa forteresse, avait émit l'hypothèse que, puisque Deathwing avait utilisé son énergie pour le créer, il était le seul à pouvoir le détruire. Ce qui signifie que si elle transperce ce maudit artefact avec cette écaille... L'Âme du Démon sera définitivement hors d'état de nuire... Et que ses trois camarades Aspects, sans oublier elle-même, retrouveront leurs pleins pouvoirs. Cela ressemble à une opportunité à ne pas rater...

Pourtant, le spectre de la trahison hante toujours son esprit. Elle a beau avoir fait examiner cette maudite création par un des un des rares dragons du Vol Bleu encore vivant, Kalecgos, qui lui a affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun piège. Que de le détruire n'allait pas corrompre les autres aspects par exemple. Le doute continuait de l'assaillir. Peu importe le nombre de fois ou elle demandait à ce que l'Âme soit étudiée sous toutes ses coutures.

Elle avait préférer cacher la vérité sur sa libération, afin de ne pas causer de troubles inutiles. Mais elle savait que Kalecgos était déjà plus que sceptique sur l'histoire qu'elle avait inventée. Et que cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Elle devait prendre une décision avant que la nouvelle ne se répande, d'une façon ou d'une autre, déclenchant sans aucun doute une réaction mal adaptée.

Ironie très amère quand l'on est immortelle : L'horrible impression du temps qui file contre elle est aussi présente. Peut-être tout cela n'était-il qu'un moment de lucidité passagère au milieu d'une folie plus de dix fois millénaire.

Cependant, au milieu de tout cela, c'est une petite phrase qui la trouble le plus. Lorsque la voix distordue et horrifiante de l'ancien Aspect, avait portée ces mots ces mots inattendus :

_''Je ne suis pas Neltharion''_

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que l'histoire ne retiendrait que le nom du Destructeur, le nom de Deathwing ? Peu importe ce qu'il ferait pour se racheter ?

Que toute la raison de son être ne tenait qu'à un fil ? Tel un pendule oscillant dangereusement entre la lumière et les ténèbres ?

Ou alors qu'il avait perdu le droit d'être appelé par ce nom de par les impardonnables crimes qu'il avait commis contre Azeroth ?

À moins que tout ceci ne soit un autre complot destiné à répandre le chaos ?

« Peut-être les autres Aspects pourraient-ils nous apporter une vision neuve sur ces événements, ma Reine ? » Déclare Tyranastrasz, sortant la dragonne de ses pensées. « Je trouve d'ailleurs étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas encore venu. »

« Des messagers ont déjà été envoyé à leurs rencontres à de nombreuses reprises. » Répond la Matriarche en serrant encore plus fort l'Âme du démon dans sa main. « Néanmoins, j'ai peur qu'il ne faille attendre un trop long moment avant d'avoir une réponse... »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Demande son compagnon qui est surpris. À la fois par la froideur du ton de sa compagne et par la réponse en elle-même. « Être en mesure de détruire ce maudit artefact, une bonne fois pour toute, ne devrait-il pas être une occasion de se rassembler ? À défaut de se réjouir ? »

« Tu connais tout aussi bien que moi l'affliction qui frappe les nôtres, Tyranastrasz. » Rappelle tristement Alexstrasza. « Malygos n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la trahison de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il vit, reclus, dans sa forteresse. Se lamentant sur son sort en pensant qu'il est responsable de la mort de presque tout son Vol. Et responsable aussi de notre déchéance, par ce qu'il appuyé la demande de la création de l'Âme. »

« Ysera n'a plus que rarement quittée le Rêve d'Émeraude depuis que nous avons bénits Nordrassil après la Guerre des Anciens. » Continue-t-elle. « Ses enfants ne laissent personne en franchir le seuil sans sa permission. »

« Nozdormu n'est pratiquement jamais présent, temporellement parlant. D'après certaines rumeurs il passe la majorité de son ''temps'' à amasser des trésors venant du passé. » Ajoute la dragonne. « Et avec tout le respect que je dois aux membres du Vol de Bronze, il est très difficile de communiquer avec eux. Leur capacité à voir plusieurs Lignes Temporelles en même temps rend leur perception de la réalité très différente de la nôtre. » Termine-t-elle.

« Les tâches qui nous ont été confiés par les Titans sont en effet très importantes, je ne peux le nier. » Concède le dragon. « Cependant, cet événement est trop important pour être ignoré. Peut-être est-ce présomptueux de ma part de penser de cette manière, mais notre survie elle-même n'est-elle en jeu dans un certain sens ? »

« J'en suis parfaitement consciente. » Fait la Reine. Soulagée, comme d'habitude, que son compagnon soit toujours aussi prompt à comprendre la situation. Sans compter sur son soutien indéfectible. « Autrefois nous aurions tenu conseil sans attendre... Mais cette époque est révolue. » Avoue péniblement Alexstrasza. « La trahison de celui considéré comme le plus grand d'entre nous a fragilisé les fondation sur lesquelles nous reposions. »

Elle ferme les yeux et revoit encore une fois ce terrible moment ou les Aspect furent témoins, impuissants, des conséquences de la création de l'Âme.

« Ne nous leurrons pas, Tyranastrasz. » Fait-elle avec une voix lourdes de regrets. « Nous quatre, il est vrai, restons alliés envers et contre tout ... Cependant notre unité a disparue... Depuis longtemps... »

Un long silence s'ensuit. Le vieux dragon sait ô combien touts ces événements ont marqués la Matriarche du Vol Rouge. Peu, si ce n'est pratiquement aucun, peuvent affirmer l'avoir connue avant que les Titans ne fassent d'eux ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Déjà, elle était très attaché à ce qui l'entoure. Même si elle ne le montrait pas toujours.

Après avoir reçue la bénédiction de la Vie de la Titanide Eonar, son attachement à tout ce qui est vivant ne fit que croître encore. Elle se fit de nombreux amis parmi ceux qui représentent la nature, comme Cénarius, pour ne citer que lui. Néanmoins elle se montrait capable d'agir de manière agressive lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Elle, accompagné de ses camarades Aspects, formait une espèce de grande famille.

La trahison inexplicable de Neltharion fut un coup dur. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à une telle folie ? Personne ne le sait. À part peut-être lui-même. Cependant, malgré la blessure morale et sentimentale, les siècles ont finit par lui permettre de faire son deuil. Du puissant dragon noir, il ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide. Un être brisé et corrompu qui ne rêve que de chaos et doit être arrêté.

Elle le sait... Ou pour être plus exact, elle pensait le savoir. L'événement d'il y a quelques semaines a fait voler en éclats des millénaires de certitudes.

« Je vais briser l'Âme du Démon. » Annonce soudainement Alexstrasza, résolue. « Ici et maintenant. »

« N'est-ce pas une décision précipité ma Reine ? » Questionne son compagnon au bout de quelques secondes. Le temps qu'il se remette de sa surprise.

« Pour être honnête, une partie de moi le pense aussi Tyranastrasz. » Avoue la dragonne. « Pourtant, nous savons tout deux qu'attendre plus longtemps ne nous apportera rien de plus. » Elle regarde les deux objets sous ses yeux. « Nous devons agir. Sans perdre davantage de temps. »

Elle se retourne et avance vers le centre de la pièce d'un pas décidé. Une fois arrivée elle fait un petit geste de la main qui tient l'artefact mille fois maudit. Celui-ci s'envole et va se placer à hauteur de ses yeux. Il tourne lentement sur lui-même.

Elle reste une dizaine de secondes à l'observer sans rien dire. Elle sent, comme un écho très lointain, une étrange résonance entre elle et ce petit disque de métal. La portion de ses pouvoirs enfermé à l'intérieur réagit à la proximité immédiate de sa propriétaire légitime.

« Croyez-vous qu'il soit vraiment sage de la détruire sans les autres Aspects ? » Demande son compagnon, toujours un peu sceptique. « Comment être sûr qu'il vont être en mesure de récupérer leur puissance volée ? »

« Lorsque... Son créateur... Nous a demandé de céder une fraction de nous-même, Malygos a posé une seule condition. » Raconte la Matriarche. « Il savait que les objets doté d'une grande puissance magique peuvent provoquer des désastres s'ils sont mal utilisés, ou simplement détruit. Ainsi, il voulait que si jamais l'Âme soit endommagée d'une quelconque manière, touts les pouvoirs qu'elle contient nous revienne. Peu importe où et quand nous trouvions. Malygos et Nozdormu eux-même, s'en sont assurés. »

« Vous espérez pouvoir rassembler touts les Aspects de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionne de manière rhétorique le vieux dragon. « Vous savez que lorsqu'ils sentiront leur puissance retrouver leur unité première, ils viendront aussitôt à votre rencontre. »

« C'est ce que je souhaite, en effet. » Acquiesce simplement son interlocutrice.

Elle lève la main qui tient l'écaille encore rougeoyante de son ancien allié, lentement. Plusieurs doutes alourdissent encore son bras. Tandis que son geste emmène la seule chose capable de détruire l'Âme de plus en plus en hauteur, ses yeux reste rivés dessus.

Le chatoiement du métal semble apparaître furtivement lorsque le disque se trouve complètement face à elle. Cet étrange et inattendue manifestation de beauté trouble la Lieuse de Vie, qui est lentement hypnotisée par la danse subtile de la lumière à la surface terne de cet artefact. Son bras s'arrête au plus haut possible de sa course...

Et ne ne redescend pas...

Elle se demande encore une fois si le détruire est la bonne solution. Il le faudrait... Cet arme a fait bien trop de dégâts entre les mains de Deathwing... D'un autre côté, ce n'est qu'une arme... Autrement dit, seule la personne qui la manipule lui donne son caractère maléfique... Ou bénéfique...

Peut-être... Peut-être que... Si elle est utilisée d'une meilleure façon... Seulement par les bonnes personnes... Alors elle pourrait devenir ce qu'elle aurait due être au départ... ?

Elle-même pourrait être une gardienne acceptable... Après tout... Qui est mieux placé que celle qui a reçue le pouvoir sur la Vie, pour savoir quand utiliser un tel pouvoir ?

Cela pourrait aussi être le seul moyen de pression efficace à sa disposition contre Deathwing. L'Aspect Noir tient autant à cet objet qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Même s'il n'avait retrouvé la raison que brièvement, alors elle serait capable de le manipuler en se servant de l'Âme comme monnaie d'échange. Ainsi, même s'il venait à se retourner contre elle encore une fois, elle serait capable de le vaincre pour de bon.

Puisqu'il ne s'agit que d'une arme, alors il doit avoir un moyen de trouver comment l'utiliser. Peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait. Elle est immortelle, le temps n'a pas la moindre importance. Elle serait enfin en mesure de réparer les erreurs commise par les siens, il y a des millénaires de cela.

Elle revoit, de ses yeux éveillés, l'image de Neltharion, sous sa forme de dragon, tenant l'Âme juste après son premier usage. Cet artefact maudit brillant d'un éclat traître, tel celui de l'or qui conduit l'avare à sa perte, lévitant au dessus de sa patte levée. Son corps, autrefois d'un noir profond comme celui de l'obsidienne, commençant déjà à se fracturer sous l'influence de la trop grande puissance de sa création.

Puis soudain elle voit un autre dragon remplacer l'ancien Garde-Terre. Un dragon aux écailles d'un rouge qui devaient autre fois être chaleureux. Mais à ce moment elles rougeoient comme des flammes issues du plus haineux et vicieux des brasiers. Son corps est aussi hideusement déformé et rongé que celui de l'Aspect Noir.

Partout, des excroissances difformes et saugrenues émergent de sa chair. La transperçant dans touts les angles possibles. Sa chair semble être en train de pourrir et de perdre toute coloration. Des étranges spirales courent sous sa peau, comme si des parasites s'étaient installés là. Accrochée à son menton par une chaîne, se trouve une gemme fracturée qui brille d'un éclat malsain. Un liquide rougeâtre coule lentement des fissures en empoissonnant toutes les vies qu'il rencontre.

Cette horrible vision la fait cligner des yeux et elle recule d'un pas en baisant lentement l'écaille qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main. Un étrange vertige s'empare d'elle. Puis disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu. Avec l'impression d'émerger d'un mauvais rêve, Alexstrasza regarde une fois encore le disque qui lévite toujours paisiblement. Toute trace de brillance à disparu.

« Tout va bien ma Reine ? » Demande Tyranastrasz, inquiet.

« Oui... » Répond-t-elle d'une voix lente. Essayant toujours de comprendre pourquoi elle vient d'avoir de telles pensées. Et surtout, pourquoi vient-elle de se voir à la place de Neltharion ? « Je me posais simplement des questions. » Affirme-t-elle en regagnant son énergie et sa résolution d'avant.

« Quelles genre de questions ? » Insiste son compagnon qui n'a pas du tout aimé ce qu'il vient de voir.

« Je me demandais ce qui se passerait, si nous tentions d'utiliser l'Âme pour le but premier qui aurait dû être le sien. » Avoue honnêtement la Matriarche.

« Rassurez-moi, ma Reine, » Commence le vieux dragon, avec une certaine prudence. « Vous n'envisagez pas sérieusement cette possibilité ? »

« Je mentirai si je te répondais que ça n'a pas été le cas l'espace d'un instant. » Admet-t-elle en se retournant. « Mais sois rassuré, je sais maintenant que cette aberration ne peut rien faire, à part détruire tout ce qu'elle touche. » Termine la dragonne avec un sourire timide.

« Que voulez-vous dire par ''maintenant'' ? » Questionne son compagnon, perspicace.

« En le regardant, j'ai eu comme une vision... » Raconte-t-elle. « J'ai vu ce que je serai devenue si j'avais voulu l'utiliser... Je sais que je n'aurai été rien d'autre qu'une autre version de Deathwing. » Avoue Alexstrasza, à la fois amère et dégoûtée.

« Qu'entendez-vous par ''une vision'' ? » Interroge Tyranastrasz, perplexe, une fois encore.

« Je ne puis te l'expliquer mieux. » Se contente de dire la Reine. « Par ce que je ne suis pas moi-même certaine de savoir comment appeler ce que je viens de vivre. »

Elle se tourne vers l'Âme du Démon de nouveau. Elle lève de nouveau le bras. Cependant son geste n'est pas lent ni hésitant ce coup-ci. Il est rapide, décidé et inarrêtable. Juste avant d'abattre l'écaille sur le disque elle prend la parole.

« Autrefois cet artefact était porteur de promesses et de possibilités. » Déclare-t-elle, solennelle. « Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus qu'une abomination qui doit disparaître ! »

Elle abat le fragment de la peau du dragon sur le métal. L'Âme est transpercée de part en part sans la moindre résistance. Le faible flot de magie qui s'écoulait d'elle s'arrête brutalement. Puis pendant une courte seconde rien ne se passe.

D'un seul coup, un bruit à mi-chemin entre la porcelaine qui se brise et la pierre qui se fend résonne comme un coup de tonnerre. Une éruption de magie fait voler en éclat le fragile écrin qui contenait la puissance des Aspects. Une bourrasque balaie la zone et un pilier de lumière éclatante émerge de ce qui était autrefois le centre du disque. Il monte très haut dans le ciel avant de se scinder en quatre rayons de quatre couleurs distinctes.

Un vert qui prend la direction du Sud-Ouest, Vers Nordrassil, point d'entrée le plus stable vers le Rêve d'Émeraude. Un bleu se dirigeant plein Ouest, vers le Nexus, la forteresse de l'Aspect de la Magie. Un de bronze qui se dirige vers le Sud-Sud-Ouest, vers les Grottes du Temps, situé dans la région désertique de Tamaris.

Le dernier, d'un rouge éclatant, redescend tout droit et inonde Alexstrasza de sa lumière. À l'intérieur de ce rayon la Reine des Dragons sent son être retrouver son intégrité première. Tout son corps accueille avec joie cette partie de lui-même qui a été sacrifiée il y a longtemps. Une douce chaleur, accompagnée d'un sentiment d'euphorie s'empare de la Lieuse de Vie durant les quelques secondes que dure cette manifestation magique.

Quand le rayon disparaît, le corps de la dragonne reste à briller pendant une durée presque infinitésimale avant qu'une onde ne soit expulsée de cette étrange aura. Elle se répand sur toute la Désolation des Dragons puis disparaît. Tyranastrasz sent les forces qu'il avait donné à l'Âme, lui revenir à son tour quand cette onde le traverse.

Les quatre Vols Draconiques ont retrouvés leur ancienne puissance et touts les membres du Vol Rouge présent sur place le ressentent. Ils se dirigent vers le sommet du temple pour se réjouir avec leur Matriarche. Au bout de quelques minutes, les plus proches sont déjà là quand soudain un dragon bleu de grande taille fait irruption au milieu de la mêlé. Atterrissant précipitamment devant la Reine des dragons.

« Kalecgos !? » S'exclame-t-elle, très surprise de le voir se précipiter ainsi.

D'ordinaire il est très calme et il ne peut pas être surpris par la destruction de l'Âme. Elle l'avait déjà mit au courant de son projet. Même malgré son apparence originale, Alexstrasza peut voir l'incompréhension et le doute sur son visage.

« Veuillez m'excuser de cette irruption, votre majesté. » Dit-il en baissant la tête pour la saluer. « Nous avons besoin de vous dans la Chambre des Aspects immédiatement. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demande-t-elle, d'un coup inquiète.

« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser de la situation. » Avoue-t-il, évasif. « Il serait beaucoup plus simple que vous voyez cela de vous propres yeux. » Termine Kalecgos.

Alarmée par cette description sommaire, alors que les membres du Vol Bleu sont connus pour être toujours précis. La maîtrise de la magie requérant un esprit rigoureux et ordonné. Elle décide d'aller voir.

La Reine et son compagnon, accompagné du fils de Malygos, descendirent donc rapidement jusqu'au soul-sol du Temple du Repos du Ver. Ils volèrent jusqu'à arriver au centre de la gigantesque pièce. Sous la coupole percée qui laisse entrer la lumière du soleil, entre les piliers massifs qui la soutiennent, se trouve quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se trouver là...

Des œufs de dragon... Une centaine d'entre eux. Appartenant à tous les Vols, passé celui du Vol Noir.

Se posant délicatement à côté de cette nurserie aussi improvisée qu'impossible, en principe, Alexstrasza examine ces futurs dragons avec son pouvoir. Tous sont intacts et leurs occupants en bonne santé. Ils ne risquent rien dans l'immédiat et doivent juste être déplacé dans chacun des sanctuaires appartenant à leurs Vols respectifs. Tandis qu'elle continue ses examens, cette fois plus en profondeur, pour être sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal, la Matriarche du Vol Rouge s'adresse à celui qui l'a prévenue.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé Kalecgos ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Je l'ignore votre majesté. » Avoue ce dernier alors que de plus en plus de dragons arrivent. « Je me dirigeais vers le Sanctum d'Azur quand j'ai senti quelque chose se matérialiser au centre la pièce, par téléportation. » Raconte-t-il. « Au départ je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un de mes camarades. Peut-être même mon père, malgré que la probabilité était faible. Au lieu de cela, voilà ce qui est arrivé. »

« Quelqu'un nous a donc envoyé ces œufs. En prenant soin de ne pas les endommager. » Résume Tyranastrasz. « Qui peut être capable de ce genre de magie ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il en se tournant vers le dragon bleu.

« Comme vous le savez, cette salle est protégée de ce genre d'intrusion. » Rappelle le membre du Vol Bleu. « Cette protection a été érigée par les Titans. Les seuls qui peuvent passer au travers sont les Aspects. Ou ceux qui sont liés directement à eux par le sang. Quoique cela se limite à la première génération. »

« La liste est longue, Kalecgos. » Répond le compagnon de la Reine. « La vraie question serait de savoir lequel prendrait la peine de réunir autant d'œufs venant de touts les Vols. Pour les envoyer ici au bout du compte. »

« Quelqu'un connaît la réponse à cette question. Il suffit de lui demander. » Annonce soudainement Alexstrasza. « Qui que tu sois, tu peux sortir en toute sécurité, aucun mal ne te sera fait. » Annonce-t-elle en s'adressant apparemment aux œufs.

Il n'y a aucune réponse, si ce n'est le silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, la Reine s'avance doucement et déplace un tas de rocher. Ceux-ci tombent sur le sol et laissent apparaître une silhouette de petite taille, trapue, d'apparence humaine et portant une longue barbe d'un orange un peu terne. Le nouvellement révélé est comme figé. Il ne pensait pas être découvert et à son expression il est loin d'être rassuré.

« Me mangez pas, pitié ! » Supplie-t-il sur un ton presque comique. « Je suis sûr que j'ai un sale goût de vieille bière qui a prit la poussière ! »

Les trois dragons l'observent avec perplexité. Sa façon de se décrire est pour le moins... Inhabituelle. Mais surtout, que fait un nain au milieu d'œufs de dragons ? Il a sans doute été téléporté avec eux. Dans quel but cependant ?

« Nul dragon en ces lieux ne te dévorera. » Assure la Matriarche du Vol Rouge, réconfortante. « Nous voulons simplement te poser certaines questions. Une fois que tu auras répondu, tu seras renvoyé chez toi sain et sauf, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Il semble peser le pour et le contre pendant un court instant. Il semble croire les paroles de son interlocutrice puisqu'il sort de son abri de fortune et s'affale sur le sol. Assis en tailleur sur le sol et le dos appuyé contre la roche, il pousse un long soupire de lassitude. Ses habits sont très abîmés. Il y a des traces de sang et de brûlures un peu partout. Lui a plusieurs entailles légères, accompagnées de bleus et de bosses.

« Pfouh... Mes aïeux, quelle journée... » Il déchire le reste de sa manche et pose son marteau de combat près de lui. « Vous z'auriez pas un p'tit remontant pour un nain fatigué ? Genre un whisky pur malt ? Voir un bon gros tord-boyaux qui débouche sec ? J'en ai vraiment besoin après tout ça. »

Sa demande est accueillit par le silence. D'ordinaire elle aurait été très mal perçue, surtout vu le ton familier employé devant la Reine des dragons. Mais il a lâché ça de manière si naturelle que tous sont restés incapable de réagir. Il insiste donc, quoique moins sûr de lui.

« Même pas une petite bière... ? » Se hasarde-t-il, sans grande conviction. Il pousse un rire gêné. « Désolé... Je sais pas me taire... »

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demande Alexstrasza, rompant le mutisme des dragons.

« Thanath... Onyxsteel. » Répond-t-il au bout d'une hésitation. « Je suis forgeron à Forgefer... Enfin d'ordinaire... »

« Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu te trouvais caché au milieu de ces œufs ? » Interroge la dragonne, toujours calme et posée.

« Ben... » Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne. « À la base, je voulais pas venir... Mais j'avais promis de rembourser ma dette... Donc... J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix en fait... » Il rigole de la même manière qu'avant. « Je devais vous délivrer un message en même temps... Je croyais qu'il délirait quand il a prononcé votre nom... Mais on dirait que non... Par ma barbe, si j'avais su que ça allait se finir comme ça, j'aurai attendu avant d'aller là-bas... » Il parle à moitié pour lui-même.

« Sois plus clair. » Demande la Reine, un peu plus pressante. L'impatience commençant à se faire sentir. « Quel est ce message et qui est son auteur ? »

« _''Je vous rends ce qui vous appartient.''_ » Il fait un geste large pour désigner les œufs. « C'est le message. » Il s'arrête l'espace d'une seconde pour réfléchir avant de reprendre. « Et celui qui m'a chargé de vous le transmettre c'est... » Une autre hésitation. « Je sais pas si vous allez me croire... »

« Parle ! » Ordonne brutalement Alexstrasza. « Qui est l'auteur de ce message ? »

« Ok ! Ok ! » S'exclame Thanat en se recroquevillant à moitié sous l'effet de la peur et du stress. « Restez calme s'iou plaît ! Je suis que le messager moi ! » Se plaint-il.

Un regard indifférent est la seule réponse qu'il obtient et il pousse un nouveau soupir qu'il regrette immédiatement. Cependant, sous l'insistance silencieuse de la Reine des dragons il finit par parler. Il prononce un seul mot... Un seul mot qui semble figer la pièce dans le temps...

« Deathwing... »

* * *

**fin du chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Chapitre 3, partie 1

* * *

Thanath bondit par dessus des pierres tombées du plafond dans un mouvement précipité. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, son marteau en premier. Ce qui ne fait que rendre le choc encore plus douloureux quand son torse entre en contact avec le métal. Pourtant, il ne regrette pas son empressement quand un torrent de flammes engloutit l'endroit où il se trouvait moins d'une demi-seconde plus tôt.

La chaleur est tellement insoutenable qu'il doit fermer les yeux et protéger son visage de ses bras. Cela dure plusieurs secondes qui lui paraissent interminable puis finalement cela s'arrête. Le bruit d'un contact violent se fait entendre juste après et ébranle toute la salle où il se trouve.

En voyant d'autres morceaux de la voûte lui tomber dessus il doit rouler pour se mettre à l'abri. Une explosion retentit et balaie tout sur son passage en projetant le pauvre nain plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il finit par arriver, par chance, dans un petit alcôve relativement isolée du reste de par son emplacement initial et les différents débris qui jonchent le sol.

Un rugissement assourdissant résonne, suivit d'une autre en réponse. Une nouvelle fois la salle tremble sous l'effet d'un choc brutal. Comme si deux montagnes venaient d'entrer en collision. Réunissant tout son courage, Thanath parvient à lever suffisamment la tête pour voir ce qui se passe exactement.

Sous ses yeux se trouve une scène de chaos comme peu de gens peuvent l'imaginer. Même pour lui, qui a déjà été témoin de deux guerres et de la chute d'un haut fourneau à Forgefer après un tremblement de terre, cela est terrifiant.

Au départ ce qui était un grand hall de réception richement décoré n'est plus qu'une ruine. Partout les murs sont balafrés, les colonnes d'apparat ont volées en éclat et recouvrent le sol. Sol qui est éventré, déchiré, voir carrément calciné par endroits. La voûte est fissurée dans touts les sens. En tant qu'expert maçon, il sait qu'à ce rythme là elle va s'écrouler sur eux et les enterrer vivants. Par endroit les pierres rougeoient, voir commencent à fondre sous l'effet de la chaleur infernale de ce lieu. Le spectateur malgré lui, a des difficultés à respirer à cause de ça.

Au milieu de cette scène infernale se trouve la raison d'un tel chaos. Et Thanath se demande encore une fois comment il a réussi à se mettre dans un guêpier pareil.

* * *

Avançant lentement avec beaucoup de précaution, une silhouette se faufile dans les couloirs. Il n'y a pour l'instant pas d'autres bruits que celui de son armure, qui provoque parfois un cliquetis métallique presque imperceptible. Les quelques torches éparses ne font qu'éclairer faiblement les longues galeries. Les zones de pénombres ainsi crées permettent de se cacher efficacement.

Voilà un long moment qu'il déambule au milieu de ce labyrinthe creusé à l'intérieur même de la montagne. Sans aucun moyen de savoir s'il avance vers son objectif ou s'il est simplement égaré dans ce dédale qui semble sans fin. Arrivé à un nouveau croisement, il penche prudemment la tête pour voir s'il n'y a personne. Encore une fois la voie est libre. Choisissant d'aller tout droit, il reprend son chemin.

Le couloir débouche sur une large salle aux piliers massifs qui sont dépourvus de toutes décorations. Ce qui veut dire que cet endroit n'avait pas vraiment d'importance dès le départ. Ce qui se confirme rapidement. C'est une impasse.

Au sol se trouve les restes de caisses en bois, des grues de petite taille, des chaînes brisées et assez de chandeliers pour permettre de voir assez bien. On dirait qu'il reste plusieurs fournitures dans un coin. C'était probablement un entrepôt. Nullement intéressé il tourne les talons et va s'en aller quand il entend du bruit venant dans sa direction. Ce sont des voix graves et rauques qui résonnent.

Tenant peut-être un moyen d'atteindre son but, il décide d'attendre pour voir où les nouveaux arrivants vont se diriger. À son grand étonnement ils viennent vers lui. Il se dirige donc vers l'un des piliers et se cache derrière dans une zone qui sera mal éclairée quand ils entreront. Moins d'une minutes plus tard deux silhouettes massives tenants des torches pénètrent dans l'ancienne aire de stockage.

Ils font pratiquement deux fois la taille d'un homme normal et leur peau est d'un vert étrange. Les deux orcs entrent d'un pas posé et souple qui étonne vu leurs statures. Ils se dirigent aussitôt vers ce qui reste de disponible et en prennent autant que possible. Toujours sans dire un mot, ils commencent à repartir.

Au moment de franchir le seuil, ils s'arrêtent en plein milieu d'un foulée et tendent l'oreille. Celui qui se cache fait de même pour une raison identique. Le bruit de la pierre qui racle contre la pierre se fait entendre au niveau du mur du fond. Touts les trois tournent la tête pour voir ce qui se passe. Les deux orques saisissent leurs haches en même temps.

Malgré la faible lumière, il est impossible de manquer ce qui se passe. Tout un pan du mur est en train pivoter sur des gonds invisibles tandis que les chaînes qui activent ce mécanisme crissent dans leur poulies. Le savoir faire des nains en matière de construction dans toute sa splendeur : une entrée dérobée faisant la taille d'une porte de manoir, et pourtant inconnue jusqu'à maintenant.

L'un d'eux, reconnaissable même dans la pénombre par sa petite taille et sa barbe, entre dans l'entrepôt en tenant sa torche le plus haut possible. Il est vêtu simplement d'un habit en cuir, de bottes épaisses et d'un imposant sac sur le dos. Il marque un arrêt subit en voyant que la pièce est complètement vide et à l'abandon. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et se raidit en voyant les deux seuls personnes présentes.

Eux aussi restent une seconde sans réagir tant cette arrivée est imprévue. Cependant ils se reprennent vite et foncent sur le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci jette son sac à terre le plus rapidement possible. Il fouille dedans pour trouver quelque chose. Il saisit ce qui ressemble à un marteau et à juste de temps de parer le premier coup. Mais aussitôt derrière il prend un violent coup de poing dans la figure.

Il fait un vol plané et atterrit lourdement sur le côté. Il glisse sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter. Il ne se relève pas, même au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Ses deux agresseurs continuent à avancer vers lui avec l'évidente intention d'en finir. Par chance pour lui, l'observateur discret se cache pas loin. Dès qu'il se trouve dans l'angle mort des assaillants, il sort sa longue épée du fourreau sans un bruit. Puis charge.

Le duo d'orques entend alors le bruit de son armure. Ils font volte-face et marquent un court instant de surprise en voyant un humain portant une armure d'un noir profond foncer sur eux, son arme brandie. Cependant ils ne restent pas confus assez longtemps pour être sans défense. Ils hurlent de défi et courent à la rencontre de leur nouvel ennemi.

Le plus proche abat sa hache verticalement avec assez de force pour qu'elle s'enfonce de plusieurs centimètres dans le dallage. Pourtant elle ne touche rien rien d''autre que ça. Profitant de sa plus petite taille, l'homme a plongé dans la garde de son adversaire avec une vivacité étonnante et lui a planté sa lame dans le cœur jusqu'à la garde.

Sa mort, loin de perturber son camarade, ne fait que le galvaniser davantage. Il pousse un cri encore plus assourdissant et commence à faire virevolter son arme dans touts les sens. Malgré son armure, l'humain bouge trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse le toucher. L'échange dure trente bonne secondes. Puis, à la faveur d'un large revers de son opposant, le guerrier le décapite d'un seul coup propre et net.

Sa tête roule sur le sol jusqu'à s'arrêter contre un pilier. L'épéiste fait un grand geste pour retirer le sang sur sa lame et la range dans son étui. Sans attendre il se dirige vers le nain toujours inconscient.

Un bref examen lui permet de constater qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être sérieusement blessé. Il respire normalement et il n'y a pas de plaie ouverte. Seulement un hématome au niveau de la mâchoire. L'homme commence alors a fouiller dans son sac pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrai servir à le réveiller. Sa recherche est fructueuse lorsqu'il met la main sur une outre en cuir doublé, remplie d'eau.

Il l'ouvre et en verse la moitié sur le visage de son propriétaire qui émerge presque immédiatement. Il se redresse brusquement, tousse et crache pendant quelques instants avant d'enlever le liquide ses yeux de ses grosses mains. Il reste une seconde sans bouger en regardant le mur de la salle puis se souvient apparemment des orques.

Il bondit en saisissant son marteau et se retourne, s'attendant à une attaque soudaine. Il se fige de nouveau en voyant les deux cadavres pas loin. Il remarque finalement la seule autre personne dans la pièce et lève son arme, prêt à combattre au cas ou. C'est un humain d'environ 1m80, des yeux gris noir et un corps bien bâti. Son armure est d'un noir profond et uniforme. À te point qu'on la dirait taillé dans une seule pièce de métal.

« Calmez-vous Barbe de Bronze, » Dit-il d'une voix grave et sonore qui est pourtant calme et posée. « vous êtes en sécurité pour l'instant. »

« Ça c'est moi qui voit, mon gars ! » Réplique-t-il, agressif et prudent en même temps. « Que fait un humain au milieu du Mont Rochenoire ? »

Il le voit froncer les sourcils au travers de son heaume et un silence lourd s'installe entre les deux interlocuteurs. Il dure un long moment puis finalement c'est l'homme qui le brise. Il se relève lentement et enlève son heaume avec ses deux mains, révélant un visage renfrogné, encadré de cheveux noir et d'une courte barbe de la même couleur.

« Une affaire personnelle. » Répond-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Et quelle raison peut pousser un ennemi des Sombrefers à se trouver entre les murs de leur plus importante forteresse ? » Termine le guerrier, curieux.

« Une affaire personnelle. » Répète à son tour le nain, suspicieux.

De nouveau plus le moindre bruit ne se fait entendre. Calant son casque contre son flanc d'un bras, l'humain fixe l'autre personne présente avec un regard analytique. Au bout d'un certain moment, il se met à bouger. Tournant les talons il repose sa protection sur sa tête et prend le chemin de la sortie. Sans dire le moindre mot. Complètement prit au dépourvu, le nain en reste coi.

« Heu... Tu t'en vas ? » Demande-t-il en retrouvant l'usage de la parole, tout en statuant l'évidence. « Comme ça ? Sans rien dire ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de gérer l'entêtement maladif qui est le vôtre. » Se contente de répondre le guerrier, désintéressé. « Et je vous serai gré de ne pas élever la voix tant que je suis là. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'affronter l'intégralité de la Horde Noire, uniquement par ce que vous ignorez le concept de discrétion. »

« Quoi !? » S'écrie bruyamment son interlocuteur. « La Horde ! Ici !? Pas possible ! Elle a été chassée lors de leur défaite il y a plusieurs mois ! »

« Allez-vous cesser de crier ? » Demande l'homme, une légère impatience dans la voix, sans s'arrêter de marcher. « N'ai-je pas été suffisamment clair dans mes propos ? »

« J'veux juste savoir. » Reprend la nain en baissant d'un ton. « Comment la horde est-elle parvenue à s'enfoncer aussi profondément dans cette montagne ? »

Pour la troisième fois le silence envahit la pièce. Celui qui a posé la question ronge son frein pendant plusieurs secondes en voyant son interlocuteur se stopper, mais sans pour autant se retourner ni même dire le moindre mot. Il finit par comprendre qu'il doit donner des informations le concernant avant d'avoir celles qu'il veut.

« Je m'appelle Thanath Onyxsteel. » Dit-il en baissant son marteau. « Je viens ici régulièrement pour échanger du minerai. »

« Je me nomme Daval Prestor. » Répond l'humain en faisant de nouveau face à son interlocuteur. « J'étais le seigneur d'un domaine du royaume d'Alterac... »

« Ah oui, le royaume traître qui a permit à la Horde de pratiquement prendre d'assaut Lordaeron. » Déclare le nain tout haut après une courte réflexion, lui coupant la parole au passage. « Euh... » Fait-il, l'air embarrassé en voyant le regard insistant posé sur lui. « Désolé. J'voulais pas t'insulter, j'te le jure. Je sais que y'avait quand même des soldats loyaux là-bas » Assure-t-il. « Parfois j'cause trop vite, c'est tout. » Une courte pause. « Tu es venu racheter ton honneur ? Ou un truc du genre ? »

« Je suis un membre éloigné de la famille du traître qui, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, a vendu son royaume. » Continue le noble, comme si rien ne s'était passé. « J'ai appris il y a peu, qu'environ 5000 orcs qui ont échappés à l'emprisonnement se sont regroupés ici. » Informe-t-il. « Fidèles à la l'esprit de la Horde, ils se sont rebaptisés Horde Noire en mémoire de leur bastion entre ces murs. Je suis venu tuer leur nouveau seigneur. »

« À 1 contre 5000 !? » S'exclame Thannath, à la fois surprit et impressionné. « T'es pas tout seul dans ta tête mon gars ! » Il pose son marteau sur son épaule et éclate de rire. « Mais question courage, ça s'pose là ! T'as tout mon respect ! »

Son rire résonne contre les murs de la salle encore et encore pendant de longues secondes. Lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il vient peut-être de donner leur position, il essaye de se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'est déjà sous l'effet de l'embarras. Le silence nouvellement acquis ne dure pourtant pas. Il reprend la parole rapidement, en faisant attention de pas parler trop fort cette fois.

« J'parie que t'as besoin d'un guide, pas vrai ? » Demande-t-il, perspicace.

« C'est exact. » Acquiesce platement Daval. « Je ne veux pas attirer inutilement l'attention. »

« Dans ce cas j'suis ton homme. » Affirme-t-il avec un large sourire. « J'ai une dette envers toi pour avoir sauvé ma peau d'ces deux brutes vertes. » Il commence à avancer vers son sac. « J'vais t'emmener jusqu'à c'fameux chef. J'parie qu'il s'est planqué dans la vieille salle d'arme dans la partie supérieure du pic. »

« Vous semblez bien sûr de vous. » Dit le noble, n'ayant pas l'air convaincu. « Il est vraiment très étonnant que vous émiettiez ce genre d'affirmation sans aucunes informations au préalable. » Fait-il remarquer. « Sans compter qu'il est hautement improbable que les Sombrefers vous ait laissé loisir d'explorer leur place forte. Comment pouvez-vous aussi bien connaître cet endroit ? »

« Va falloir m'faire confiance la dessus, partenaire. » Répond le nain en rageant ses affaires. « J'peux pas parler de ça sans trahir une promesse. » Il regarde le guerrier le fixer avec un regard suspicieux. « T'bile pas mon gars, ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai promis à toi. T'auras ton chef sur un plateau d'argent. »

« Fort bien. » Finit par dire le concerné. « Mais prend garde à toi Thannath Onyxsteel, » Menace-t-il en prenant la garde de son épée dans la main. « si jamais te vient l'idée de me trahir, cet endroit sera ton tombeau. »

« J'suis blessé par c'que tu viens de dire tu sais. » Déclare le guide, en feignant seulement à moitié l'indignation. « Nos peuples sont alliés, non ? »

« La confiance aveugle ne mène à rien. » Contre l'homme sur un ton monocorde.

« J'sens que t'vas pas être le genre à faire la conversation toi... » Se plaint Thannath.

* * *

L'improbable duo a entamé l'ascension du Pic depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Les étages se succèdent à un rythme soutenu dans un silence qui l'est tout autant. Et ce malgré bien des tentatives de l'un des deux, qui devant le refus systématique de son binôme, a finit par abandonner jusqu'à maintenant.

« Qu'y'ai pas de bruit comme ça m'rend nerveux, tu sais. » Se plaint le nain à voix basse.

Aucune réponse ne sort de la bouche de celui qui le suit dans le petit tunnel où ils se trouvent. Ce qui fait se renfrogner encore davantage le guide, qui commence à arriver au bout de son frein tant il le ronge. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'homme qui n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis leur départ de l'entrepôt.

Ils sont actuellement dans une petite galerie parallèle au couloir principal. Ces tunnels, dont les entrées sont très bien cachées, ont pour but d'assurer une stratégie de guérilla en cas d'invasion. Ils permettent à un groupe mobile d'aller et venir à des points stratégiques sans être repéré. Bien qu'aujourd'hui les Sombrefers ne s'en servent plus depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ? Question sans réponse d'après Thannath qui parlait tout seul à ce moment là.

Ce qui est une opportunité en or pour eux. Les orcs en ignorent donc l'existence. Au départ cela ne semblait pas nécessaire, car d'après les bruits qui filtraient au travers des infimes trouées dans les murs, peu de patrouilles parcouraient le Pic. Cependant, les deux corps sans vies ont du être trouvés entre-temps et il y a eu un branle bas le combat impressionnant.

La situation semble s'être légèrement calmée, mais une certaine agitation règne toujours dans les grands couloirs de la montagne. Ils passent un dernier carrefour multiple et un problème survient. Une chute de pierre a obstruée le passage, pas la moindre ouverture ne permet de se faufiler.

« Peut-on contourner pour atteindre notre but ? » Demande le guerrier sans élever la voix.

« J'croyais qu't'étais devenu muet mon gars. » Sourie largement le guide, amusé. « Bon... Blague à part, » Continue-t-il en voyant le regard intransigeant de son interlocuteur. « Non, c'est pas possible. Y'a pas d'autres accès. » Il croise les bras, très ennuyé par la tournure des événements. « Pour rejoindre la vieille salle d'armes, il faut qu'on passe par la route classique. » Une pause. « Et pour être franc, j'suis pas pressé de mourir. C'est un détour de plus d'un demi-mille. Impossible d'pas se faire voir. Surtout qu'on passe par la grande porte... »

« N'existe-t-il aucun accès secondaire ? » Insiste l'homme imperturbable. « Peu importe qu'il soit non conventionnel. »

Quoique réticent à l'idée de devoir sortir à découvert, Thannath, fidèle à sa promesse, reste silencieux un bon moment pour fouiller dans sa mémoire. Au bout d'une minute il semble avoir trouvé une solution. Il reprend alors la parole avec un sérieux inhabituel.

« Il y a une série de p'tites salles qui entourent celle où il faut aller. Elles sont reliées à des balcons qui permettaient d'observer les combats. » Explique-t-il. « Le truc c'est qu'il y a au moins 200 mètres à parcourir depuis l'accès le plus proche. Et si jamais on réussi a pas s'faire repérer, les balcons sont à au moins dix mètres de hauteurs. » Il grimace. « C'est un coup à s'casser les deux jambes mon gars. »

« Je vous suis Thannath Onyxsteel. » Répond simplement Daval absolument pas inquiet de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Si jamais j'sors vivant de ce cercueil de granit volcanique, je jure sur l'enclume d'mes ancêtres, que j'quitte plus ma forge jusqu'à que j'mange les pissenlits par la racine... » Grommelle le nain dans sa barbe.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivent devant la dalle qui cache la trappe d'accès aux tunnels camouflés. Le guide colle son oreille contre la pierre pour savoir s'il y a du monde derrière. Un instant plus tard il fait signe à l'humain qu'ils peuvent entrer. Celui-ci acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et sort son épée.

Thannath actionne doucement le levier et le passage s'ouvre lentement sans faire trop de bruit. Le guerrier jette alors un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils sont seuls. C'est le cas. Il sort de leur cachette et maintient la dalle le temps que nain passe à son tour. Ce dernier se fige sur place en voyant le contenu de la pièce.

Plusieurs dizaines d'œufs de couleur brune de très grande taille, ornés de pointes ressemblant à des griffes, sont dispersés un peu partout. Un peu plus loin se trouve deux créatures, ressemblant à des croisement entre des chiens et des dragons, qui leur tournent le dos pour le moment en regardant ailleurs. Ce qui donne des sueurs froides au guide... Ces œufs sont sans aucun doute des œufs de dragons. Il pensait que ceux-ci avaient tous été perdu lors de la chute de Grim-Batol, mais il se trompait.

Il voit alors son compagnon de circonstance approcher d'un pas léger et inaudible, même avec l'armure, du dos d'une des deux sentinelles. Il veut les faire disparaître tout suite, avant qu'elles ne les repèrent. Et sans faire de grabuge.

Prenant son marteau, il l'imite en se dirigeant vers la seconde. Pas après pas, ils se dirigent lentement et sûrement vers leurs cibles respectives. Une fois à moins de trois pas, ils chargent brusquement. Le Guerrier passe sur le côté à grande vitesse et tranche nette la tête de la créature qui s'écroule dans un bruit étouffé. Le forgeron bondit dur le dos du reptile, et avant que celui-ci n'ait compris ce qui se passe, plusieurs kilos de métal lui enfoncent la boîte crânienne. Il rejoint ainsi son homologue.

Pas le moindre signe que l'alerte puisse avoir été donnée ne se fait entendre et le duo se remet en route. Avec un luxe de précaution ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les balcons surplombants la salle d'armes. Veillant à ne surtout pas approcher les œufs ils trouvent rapidement l'escalier menant au niveau supérieur.

Du coin de l'œil Thannath voit alors une pièce de métal sur le sol, près de cinq ou six œuf déjà éclos. C'est une épaulière en mauvaise état qui a l'air assez vieille. Il y a un nom gravé dessus. Il est écrit : Leeroy Jenkins.

Il n'a pas le temps de se demander qui cela peut être qu'une voix rauque résonne d'un coup. Sursautant presque sous le coup de la surprise, le guide se demande ce qui se passe. Il se tourne vers le noble qui fait un petit geste du bout de son épée. Il désigne un endroit situé un peu plus haut. Là où se trouve leur destination. Ils continuent d'avancer et arrivent finalement à l'endroit souhaité.

Le plus discrètement possible, ils vont se placer contre la balustrade taillée dans la pierre. En contrebas, quelqu'un tente apparemment de se justifier auprès de son chef. Levant la tête, juste assez pour leurs yeux dépassent, ils voient un petit groupe d'orcs face à un seul autre, debout sur une espèce de trône fait d'os et de peau, en train de faire des grands gestes comme un forcené.

« Silence ! » Beugle celui sur le trône, furieux. « Je ne veux pas d'incompétents comme Whyrmthalak dans ma horde ! Retrouvez moi ces intrus ou j'ajoute vos crocs à mon armure moi-même ! »

« À vos ordres Chef de Guerre ! » Répondent en cœur la petite troupe en le saluant avant de partir au pas de course.

« Bandes d'incapables. » Ajoute le dirigeant une fois qu'ils sont partis tandis qu'il fixe des yeux un orbe avec des ailes de dragons qui se trouve au sommet de son trône. « Si jamais le maître apprend que des nains se sont introduits si près de son repaire, sa fureur sera terrible. »

Malgré ses mots, il semble davantage en colère contre lui-même qu'apeuré. Ce qui concorde avec sa stature. Il fait au moins 2m40 et son imposante armure rouge sang parsemée de pointes le rend encore plus menaçant. Il serre dans sa main droite une imposante hache à deux mains qu'il n'a aucun problème à porter.

Sur les balcons, les deux intrus en question se cachent de nouveau. C'est une question de temps avant qu'une patrouille ne finisse par les trouver, même ici. Daval prend la parole.

« Pouvez-vous trouver et actionner le mécanisme de la herse qui donne accès à cette salle ? » Demande-t-il à son voisin. « Une fois qu'il sera isolé, il ne me faudra que peu de temps pour le vaincre. » Assure-t-il.

« Je peux. » Confirme rapidement Thannath, qui ne demande pas plus de précisions sur cette situation rocambolesque, malgré que cela le démange. Ce n'est pas le moment. « Mais y'a toujours un mécanisme de chaque côté de la grille. Même si j'bloque le nôtre, il faudra pas plus de quelques minutes aux renforts pour forcer le passage une fois qu'ils comprendront c'qui se passe. » Ajoute-t-il très sérieusement.

« Cela suffira. » Affirme de nouveau le noble. « Je sauterai en contrebas au moment même où la herse commencera à descendre. » Il se met en position pour passer par dessus le muret. « Rejoigniez moi dès que possible. »

« T'inquiète mon gars, » Réplique le nain en commençant à s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds. « J'sais qu't'as prévu un moyen de sortir de ce trou à rats. » Il prend son marteau à deux mains. « Et crois moi quand j'te dis que j'vais t'obliger à m'emmener, même si je dois t'porter sur mes épaules ! »

Les deux se séparèrent sur ces paroles et pendant de longues minutes il ne se passa rien d'intéressant. Le noble ne faisait qu'attendre en regardant discrètement sa cible de temps en temps. Cette dernière s'était rassisse sur son trône et semblait réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Puis, tout se mit en route d'un coup.

Le bruit de quelque chose de lourd qui heurte une paroi résonne dans la pièce et aussitôt la herse commence à s'abaisser. Avec fracas elle tombe sur le sol et se coince dans les interstices prévus à cet effet. Au même moment, le guerrier humain sauta de sa cachette et atterrit avec une aisance difficile à croire sur le dallage.

Le chef de guerre qui s'était levé d'un bond, prenant sa hache au passage, en voyant qu'il était coincé le remarque aussitôt. Il fixe d'un regard mauvais cet intrus, en se demandant comment un homme a bien pu se frayer un passage jusqu'ici sans être repéré. Il gronde de façon menaçante puis pose son arme sur son épaule. Il prend alors un air supérieur et toise son visiteur avec mépris.

« Te serais-tu perdu petit humain ? » Demande-t-il avec une voix sadique. « Tu es bien loin de tes belles cités de pierres blanches. »

Pas un mot ne sort de la bouche de celui qu'il provoque, de même que son expression stoïque reste inchangée. L'orc descend de son trône et s'approche d'un pas lent et appliqué de prédateur. Il est parfaitement sûr de lui et ne s'arrête qu'une fois qu'il se trouve à quelques centimètres de sa proie. L'écart de hauteur entre les deux est vraiment marqué. Malgré la grande taille du guerrier, il est dépassé d'au moins 50 centimètres.

« Dal'Rend Main Noire. » Fait l'homme en levant la tête, juste assez pour être ne mesure de le regarder, sans la moindre crainte.

« En personne ! » S'exclame l'intéressé en éclatant de rire. Il pose le tranchant de sa lame contre le cou de l'intrus, sans pour autant chercher à le blesser. Pas tout de suite du moins. « Que viens-tu faire ici, pathétique humain ? » Questionne le chef de guerre, menaçant.

« Écarte toi de mon chemin, orc. » Répond, calmement mais autoritairement, son interlocuteur. « Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à un inconscient qui ignore tout des forces qu'il côtoie. »

« Tu as des tripes, humain, je dois le reconnaître. » Admet Rend après un rire amusé et condescendant. « On dirait que tu connais l'identité de mon maître. » Déduit-il, pas le moins du monde inquiet ou même curieux. « J'ai deux fois plus de raisons de t'éliminer maintenant. » Il sourie à la manière d'un fou sanguinaire. « J'espère que tu as apprécié cet endroit ! Par ce que c'est ici que tu meurs ! »

Sur ces mots il pose sa deuxième main sur la garde de sa hache et entame un geste pour décapiter sa victime. Celle-ci se baisse rapidement et la lame ne fait que le frôler. D'un geste d'estoc, le guerrier tente de transpercer l'orc qui, en suivant son impulsion initiale, s'éloigne assez pour ne pas être blessé. D'un mouvement similaire, les deux opposants font volte-face et abattent leurs armes l'un en direction de l'autre. Elles s'entrechoquent violemment et ils restent bloqués dans cette position. L'acier enchanté frottant l'étrange matière noire. Aucun des deux ne parvient à prendre le dessus, ce qui fait sourire largement le chef de guerre.

« Ha ha ha ! Quelle force pour un corps si frêle ! » Exulte-t-il. « Te tuer n'en sera que plus glorieux ! »

Il lâche son arme de la main droite, saisit les poignets de son adversaire et l'envoie au loin. L'homme atterrit sur ses pieds et pose un genou à terre pour se stabiliser, en utilisant son épée pour ralentir. Son ennemi charge en hurlant, sa hache brandie bien haute.

Au moment ou il l'abat, le guerrier recule sans chercher à garder son seul moyen de défense. L'arme de Rend Main Noire touche le sol avec force mais rien d'autre. L'homme frappe alors à l'arrière de l'articulation de sa jambe gauche. Ce qui déséquilibre son adversaire qui termine pratiquement à quatre pattes, quand vient un nouveau coup dans la nuque.

Groggy, mais pas assez pour être hors combat, l'orc se retourne rapidement et voit la lame d'ébène descendre sur lui. Il a juste le temps de lever sa propre arme pour encaisser le coup. Cette fois, il est obliger de plier et se retrouve sur le dos. Aussitôt, le chef de guerre met un coup de pied violent à l'intrus dans l'abdomen. L'envoyant assez loin pour qu'il puisse se relever et reprendre position.

Il remarque alors une entaille d'une dimension impressionnante dans l'acier de sa hache, tandis que l'épée noire de son opposant n'a rien. Sentant la colère d'être malmené par un freluquet l'envahir, il rugit et fonce de nouveau sur lui. Il fend l'air encore et encore pour essayer d'atteindre sa cible, sans résultat.

Le brouhaha qui venait de derrière la herse, à cause des troupes massées à cet endroit qui essayaient de passer, s'arrête brutalement. Un bruit sourd résonne à la place et la grille qui sépare l'improbable duo de 5000 orcs assoiffés de sang, commence à se lever lentement.

Thannath surgit alors d'un recoin de la pièce en tenant ce qui ressemble à un morceau de levier cassé. Il le jette sans considération et reprend son marteau à deux mains. Il se place face aux envahisseurs et tourne la tête vers son partenaire de circonstance.

« Ils vont débouler dans moins de dix secondes ! » Hurle le nain, à moitié paniqué.

Les deux sont trop absorbés par leur duel pour vraiment écouter quoi que se soit. Rend essaye sans succès de trouver un point faible dans la défense de l'homme en armure. D'un coup puissant, il parvient au final à ouvrir sa garde. Profitant de occasion, il s'engouffre dans la brèche... Seulement pour se rendre compte, moins d'une seconde plus tard, que c'était un piège.

Évitant au dernier moment le coup qui aurait dû le tuer, le noble est au contact. Il tranche profondément le flanc du chef de guerre qui pousse un cri de douleur. Il se retourne sans réfléchir, aveuglé par la douleur et la fureur... Juste assez vite pour voir une lame, telle une ombre plus profonde que la nuit noire, arriver jusqu'à sa gorge... Le Chef de Guerre de la Horde Noire se fait décapiter sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Un silence assourdissant résonne dans l'ancienne salle d'armes. La herse s'est arrêtée de monter et même les orcs se sont figés. Puis, les hurlements sauvages et assoiffés de sang reprennent, encore plus forts qu'avant.

« Venez à moi Thannath Onyxsteel ! » Crie le guerrier pour se faire entendre, mais il est toujours très calme.

L'homme tourne les talons, sans jeter le moindre regard au visage figé par la terreur de son ancien adversaire, pour se diriger vers le trône. Il monte dessus dans un mouvement rapide et saisit l'orbe qui se trouvait au sommet. Il redescend toute aussi vite et commence à activer le dispositif. Le nain, à une allure impressionnante vu la taille de ses jambes, l'a déjà rejoint.

« Aggrippez mon bras. » Lui ordonne Daval en tendant la main.

Sans demander pourquoi, ni même son reste, le guide s'exécute. L'étrange impression que son corps est en train d'être étirée sur plusieurs mètres l'envahit. Sa vue devient trouble pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'un vertige violent manque de le faire tomber. De la centaine d'orcs qui hurlaient vengeance devant lui, il est passé à une salle qui semblait vide à première vue. Salle qu'il n'a jamais vu et qui lui donne des frissons.

Elle est sombre, anormalement sombre. Bien qu'il se trouve dans un volcan, la température ici est glaciale. Comme si quelque chose aspirait la chaleur dans le néant. Le pire est pourtant ce qui pend au plafond...

Des cadavres de dragons... Il y en a au moins une douzaine...

Retenus par des barres en métal qui transpercent leurs corps, ils sont suspendus tels de vulgaires bout de viandes. Leurs écailles sont ternes et une horrible odeur de putréfaction embaume l'air. Certain ont l'air d'être là depuis un long moment. Thannath réprime plusieurs nausées dans la première minute qui suit son arrivée.

Le noble, de son côté, n'est pas le moins du monde perturbé. Il fixe les corps sans vie des membres des Vols, gardiens de Azeroth, sans dire un mot. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense. Finalement, il baisse les yeux et fait un grand geste de sa main dominante, pour débarrasser son épée du sang qui la recouvre. Il la range ensuite dans son fourreau et commence à marcher en direction de la sortie la plus proche.

Complètement abasourdi par son manque complet de réaction, le nain met un peu de temps de à réagir. Il commence à le suivre d'un pas soutenu, en colère. Il le dépasse et se place devant lui, le forçant à s'arrêter. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il s'adresse à lui d'une voix aussi froide que l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

« Minute, mon gars ! » S'exclame-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Tu n'feras pas un pas d'plus tant qu't'm'auras pas dit pourquoi t'es vraiment là ! »

« Vous avez déjà cette information, Thannath Onyxsteel. » Répond calmement l'humain en soutenant son regard. « Je suis venu supprimer le seign... »

« T'fous pas de ma gueule ! » Vocifère le forgeron en posant son marteau de façon menaçant sur le plastron de son interlocuteur. « T'lui as déjà réglé son compte ! J'veux la vraie raison ! Et arrête d'parler comme si t'avais un truc d'enfoncé dans l'arrière-train ! Ça m'gonfle ! »

« Mes raisons ne regardent que moi, Barbe de Bronze. » Déclare Daval à mi-voix. « Si se sont des craintes qui vous agitent, je peux vous assurer que... »

« Encore une seule de ces foutues tournures de phrases, » Interrompt de nouveau Thannath, levant davantage son arme en direction du visage de l'homme. « et j'te promets que j'te colle mon marteau entre les dents ! »

Seul un regard froid et intimidant accueille sa menace. Le silence se poursuit pendant quelques secondes et aucun des deux ne veut lâcher en premier. Soudain les yeux du guerrier se lèvent pour fixer un point derrière le nain, qui est surprit de cette réaction.

Distrait, il ne remarque qu'une fois qu'il est en plein vol plané, que le noble vient de le tirer en avant après avoir saisit son poignet. Moins d'un battement de cil plus tard, une arme d'hast de grande taille s'enfonce profondément dans le sol à son emplacement précédent.

Il roule une fois sur le sol avant de se stabiliser et de se relever à la vitesse de l'éclair. Dès qu'il voit l'agresseur, il sent son estomac se nouer. Un drakônide d'une taille imposante, à la peau d'un noir profond et portant une armure dorée leur fait face. Une expression mauvaise se lit sur son visage alors qu'il retire son arme du sol. Arrachant plusieurs dalles au passage.

« Je savais bien que cet orc pathétique ne serait pas à la hauteur de la tâche. » Dit-il, méprisant. « Je vais donc me charger de vous personnellement. »

* * *

Fin de la partie 1.

Petit commentaire en passant: Je savais que le lore de WoW était dense mais j'imaginais pas à quel point...

D'ailleurs, je pose ça ici et vous en faites ce que vous voulez, mais je dois dire que ça me titille :

J'ai pas trouvé de calendrier avec des dates pour illustrer ce que je vais dire, mais bon il doit s'être passé environ 40 à 50 ans entre la première ouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres et la dernière extension (je prends pour référence Varian Wrym et son fils pour ceux que ça intéresse),

Donc durant ce (petit) demi-siècle il y a eu :

\- La Première Guerre

\- La Deuxième Guerre

\- La Troisième Guerre + le Fléau + Invasion de la Légion

\- La croisade contre Illidan (Badass le gus au passage ''VOUS N'ÊTES PAS PRÊT!'' :D )

\- Arthas et son Fléau full power (ma cinématique d'intro de jeu vidéo préférée avec celle de Cataclysme :3 )

\- Aile de mort et son Cataclysme ( ça fout le bordel les tremblements de terre.)

\- La guerre plus où moins ouverte en Pandarie et Garrosh qui fait nimp avec le coeur d'un Dieu Très Ancien (la bonne idée...)

\- La Légion d'Acier qui décide de remettre le couvert (même sans avoir bu du sang de démon, un orc qui veut vous faire la peau c'est dangereux...)

\- La Légion Ardente (eux aussi ils sont obstinés...) lance toutes ses forces sur Azeroth (mention spéciale à Illidan qui décide de carrément faciliter la tâche à Sargeras T_T)

\- La Horde et l'Alliance qui ont décidés d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes par ce que Sylvannas joue les anti-écolos... (Sans compter N'zoth qui s'amuse bien en arrière plan. C'est pour ça que je déteste les calamars...)

(Concernant Sylvannas, la vidéo ou elle décide de Brûler Teldrassil m'a d'ailleurs choqué, on voit des gens brûler quand même. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle a une ''bonne'' raison de faire ça. Par ce que j'aime bien le personnage. On sent bien la rage, les regrets et le dégoût de sa condition corrompue à cause de Arthas. Mais elle tempère tout ça par son intellect. Je trouverai vraiment moche qu'elle ait décidé de quasiment exterminer tout un peuple, juste parce qu'une Sentinelle a refusée de céder au désespoir qu'elle amenait avec elle... Genre '' elle a pas été d'accord avec moi alors je transforme sa maison en barbecue!''... Non mais, sérieusement !? Top 10 des destructions foireuses de perso si c'est le cas...)

Bref, tout ça pour dire :

Comment il peut encore avoir un seul soldat, peu importe la race, en état de se battre après 10 Guerres Mondiales (dans le fond ou dans la forme) en moins d'un siècle !? Et je ne parle pas des famines, des maladies (vous avez dit le Fléau ?) et autres désastres économiques que provoque ce genre de conflits...

Voili, voilou, j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour

Chapitre 3, Partie 2

* * *

Les deux adversaire se regardent droit dans les yeux. Le noble à la main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à la sortie au premier mouvement offensif de l'imposant Drakônide.

_« Retiens ton arme Lanistair. »_ Ordonne soudain une voix sinistre qui résonne contre les murs de pierre. _« Nos invités se sont donnés grande peine pour parvenir jusqu'à nous. »_ Dit-il, amusé. _« Il serait impoli de les recevoir de cette façon. »_

Des bruits de pas suivent aussitôt cette déclaration à faire froid dans le dos. Venant de derrière leur agresseur. Ce dernier n'a d'ailleurs pas eu la moindre hésitation, ni même la plus petite protestation pour la sécurité de son maître. Il a tout simplement baissé son arme et commence à s'écarter. Il s'agenouille rapidement avec beaucoup de respect.

Celui qui apparaît d'un couloir menant à une zone très sombre, surprend fortement Thannath. A première vue, on dirait un humain qui porte une armure fait d'un étrange métal rougeâtre avec des bandes argentées. Mais la couronne enflammée qui flotte au dessus de sa tête, rend impossible le simple fait que se soit juste un homme.

De plus, son attitude et son aura ne sont pas ceux d'un humain. Quoi qu'il puisse être en vérité, il est très puissant et dangereux. Les frissons qui parcourent le guide sont des indications très claires. Son instinct lui hurle de s'enfuir au plus vite.

Le guerrier qui accompagne le nain ne semble pourtant pas le moins du monde perturbé par cette soudaine apparition. Il fixe le nouvel arrivant sans ciller. Ce qui lui vaut toute l'attention de ce dernier, qui sourie largement. On dirait que tout cela l'amuse.

« Que voilà une arrivée bien impromptue. » Commente-t-il d'une voix arrogante. « Je me dois cependant de vous féliciter d'avoir pu arriver jusqu'ici. Aussi incompétents et stupides que puissent être ces orcs, qu'un nain et un humain puissent, seuls, passer outre 5 000 des leurs est digne de louanges. »

Il rigole cruellement. Une joie sauvage est bien audible dans ces éclats de rire et ne font rendre Thannath encore plus inquiet. Leur hôte se reprend assez rapidement et fixe le combattant, qui n'a toujours pas eu la moindre réaction, avec un regard analytique.

« Cette vermine n'a pas le moindre intérêt, » Déclare-t-il en parlant du nain. « en revanche ce n'est pas ton cas, humain. »

Il recommence à avancer et se met à tourner lentement autour du guerrier qui ne réagit toujours pas. Le maître des lieux inspecte sous touts les angles l'armure qu'il porte, comme s'il regardait une quelconque curiosité. Après être revenu à son point de départ, il fixe droit dans les yeux celui qui se tient en face de lui, l'air satisfait.

« Aucun forgeron humain n'aurait pu créé l'armure que tu portes. » Assure-t-il. « Seul un être supérieur, tel qu'un dragon, possède le savoir et les capacités pour réaliser un tel ouvrage. »

À la seul mention de ce mot, Thannath se tourne rapidement vers celui qu'il a guidé dans les Pic Rochenoire. Comment ce genre de détail a-t-il pu lui échapper jusqu'à maintenant ? Il est lui-même un excellent forgeron. Il aurait du se rendre compte de cela immédiatement. Se maudissant de sa stupidité, il n'écoute qu'à moitié la suite de cet étrange monologue.

« Cela fait un certain moment que je sens une étrange présence en ces lieux. » Affirme le seigneur. « Un dragon s'est infiltré au sein de la horde noire, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande-t-il, impérieux. « Il t'a servi d'informateur. Ce qui t'as permis de savoir exactement où et quand frapper. La quasi totalité de mes troupes étant en train de se battre contre les Sombrefers, dans la partie inférieure de cette montagne. » Un sourire mauvais s'affiche sur son visage. « Sa confiance en tes capacités doit être grande pour t'avoir envoyé seul me combattre. »

Un nouveau silence s'installe et les deux hommes s'observent sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole. Des battements d'ailes monstrueux se font alors entendre. Trois drakes aux écailles noires sur le dos, et claires sur le ventre apparaissent. Ils se posent en triangle derrière le duo et grondent de façon menaçante. Thannath sent son espérance de vie diminuer de seconde en seconde, et commence à se demander si le guerrier n'est pas simplement fou à cause de son absence totale de réaction. Ce qui n'est pas sans agacer son interlocuteur.

« Dit moi son nom. » Ordonne-t-il, sa patience commençant à s'amenuiser. « Je suspecte fortement qu'il s'agisse d'un membre du Vol Rouge. Fouineurs impertinent qu'ils sont. »

Toujours pas la moindre réponse. Une lueur de colère apparaît furtivement dans le regard du maître des lieux, puis s'en va rapidement. Il se met alors à sourire.

« Ta loyauté est admirable et c'est une chose que je respecte. » Complimente-t-il, avec une fausse sympathie. « Que dirais-tu d'un marché dans ce cas ? » Propose le seigneur. « Joint toi à moi. En temps que guerrier, je suis certain que tu recherches de puissants adversaires pour tester ta force. » Déclare-t-il, sûr de lui. « À mon service, tu vivras nombre de combats qui prouveront ta valeur. Et si par hasard, tes forces venaient à te faire défaut, je pourrai t'offrir plus de pouvoir que tu ne pourras jamais en rêver. »

Un nouveau silence accueille sa demande. Mais celui-ci ne dure pas. Pour la première fois une réponse sort de la bouche de l'homme.

« Seul un dément ou un désespéré accepterait cette proposition. » Dit-il avec mépris. « Et je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, Victor Nefarius. » Une courte pause. « Ou devrai-je dire, Nefarian ? »

Un rictus mauvais se forme aussitôt sur les lèves de celui qui vient d'être démasqué. Tandis que le sang de Thannath se change, presque littéralement, en glace dans ses veines. Nefarian !? _Ce Nefarian !?_ Ce taré vient-il vraiment de provoquer le fils aîné de Deathwing !?

« Quel dommage. » Répond simplement le vrai maître de la Horde Noire. « Vous autres humains êtes si obtus. Persuadés d'être le centre de ce monde, brandissant vos idéaux pathétiques avec une fierté toute aussi pitoyable. » Il toise avec condescendance son interlocuteur. « Mais détrompe-toi, petit être insignifiant. Vous êtes ceux qui sont brisés les plus facilement et tu ne feras pas exception. Touts tes secrets seront arrachés à ton corps, avant de te donner en pâture à mes serviteurs. »

Lanistair exécute de suite l'ordre tacite de son seigneur et va saisir l'homme dans sa grande main. Il ne prend pas la moindre précaution, persuadé d'avoir à faire à un moucheron. D'un geste rapide, le guerrier saisit son épée et fait un large geste tout en la sortant de son fourreau. Il entaille profondément la robuste peau du drâkonide, qui crie de douleur. Puis, se précipite sur son maître.

Ce dernier, prit par surprise que l'épais cuir d'un dragon ait été aussi facilement coupé par cette lame, met un peu de temps a réagir. Aussi bien forgée qu'elle puisse être, ce n'est qu'un simple être humain sans une force physique exceptionnelle qui la manie. Il n'a que le temps de matérialiser son étrange sceptre pour parer le coup. Au moment du choc, il se sent écrasé par cette attaque. Sa propre force physique est bien supérieure à celle d'un humain, pourtant ça ne suffit pas pour le défendre efficacement.

Perdant l'équilibre, Victor Nefarius ne peut plus tenir. Son adversaire l'expulse alors plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière. Il heurte le mur de la salle et tombe lourdement sur le sol, sans pouvoir se redresser à temps. Aussi bien Thannath que Lanistair restent figés devant cette démonstration de force. Ce qu'ils viennent de voir est impossible à réaliser pour un simple homme... Seul un autre dragon peut réaliser ce prodige...

Les trois Drakes, furieux que l'on agresse leur maître, rugissent et crache de manière synchrone un torrent de flammes sur son ennemi. Ce dernier esquive en se jetant en avant. Il court ensuite tout droit en direction de la forme humaine du dragon noir, qui s'est reprit. Il tend son sceptre devant lui et une décharge d'énergie noire en sort.

Le guerrier l'encaisse avec son épée. Mais cette dernière lui échappe des mains et elle s'envole au loin. La puissance résiduelle le heurte avec violence et il fait à son tour un vol plané pour atterrir durement sur le sol en pierre, pas loin de sa position de départ. Il se remet pourtant rapidement debout et fait face au seigneur du Pic. Une rage incontrôlable déforme les traits de ce dernier.

« Misérable vermine ! » S'écrie-t-il en jetant son sceptre sur le côté. « Tu oses te moquer de moi, minable dragon déguisé en humain !? » Sa silhouette commence à grandir et se déformer. « Je vais pren**dre un grand plaisir à te faire souffrir mille morts ! »**

Le fils aîné de Deathwing reprend sa forme originelle. Un grand dragon aux écailles sombres se tient devant le duo et rugit de fureur. Son adversaire ne bouge pas, tandis que le nain cherche un moyen d'échapper à une fin imminente. Il sent alors une main gantelée se poser sur son épaule. C'est son camarade de circonstance qui vient de se rapprocher.

« Restez en vie, Thannath Onyxsteel. » Ordonne-t-il calmement alors que Nefarian ouvre grand la gueule. Des flammes noires commençant à danser entre ses dents. « J'aurai encore besoin de vous pour la suite. »

Sans qu'il puisse lui donner une réponse, une force surhumaine le soulève légèrement et le balance plusieurs dizaines de mètres sur le côté. Il voit cet inconscient se retourner pour faire face au souffle destructeur du dragon. Alors que même ses serviteurs s'enfuient à toutes jambes pour ne pas être pris dans le feu croisé. Avant même que le nain n'atterrisse, une colonne de flammes à la chaleur insoutenable engloutit le pauvre fou.

Il doit se protéger le visage de ses bras à cause du feu infernal. Sa tête heurte le sol en premier et il glisse encore sur une bonne distance. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il heurte un mur que sa course se stoppe. Groggy, il se redresse lentement. Ce n'est qu'un fois qu'il est à genoux qu'il se rend compte que la température dans la pièce est toujours impossible à supporter. Malgré ses mains gantées devant lui, il a l'impression d'avoir des charbons ardents au plus près de ses yeux. Le fait qu'il soit pourtant forgeron ne l'aide pas.

Au centre de la pièce, un brasier brûle toujours, même sans combustible pour l'alimenter. Les pierres les plus proches sont portées au rouge... Thannath sait bien que les dragons sont très difficile à brûler. Ils sont capable de supporter une telle température, mais en forme humaine, leur résistance est amoindrie. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ait survécu à ça...

Un violent coup de vent venant du centre des flammes, balaie soudainement la pièce. Le nain croit apercevoir une silhouette en plein milieu. Impossible, pense-t-il. Pourtant quelque chose émerge rapidement de ce qui devait être un tombeau infernal... Quelque chose qui ne cesse de grandir et de grandir... Dépassant vite en taille et en stature Nefarian, dont le visage passe de la joie sauvage à la terreur en quelques secondes...

Un immense dragon aux écailles noires tenues par d'épaisses plaques de métal noircies... Deathwing... Le Destructeur...Le seigneur et maître du Vol Draconique Noir... _Son propre géniteur..._ Se trouve là, devant lui...

**« P... Père !? » **Bégaie-t-il, terrifié. Avant de baisser la tête en signe d'humilité et de se faire le plus petit possible. **« J'implore votre pardon ! »** Supplie-t-il. **« Si j'avais su que c'était vous, jamais je n'aurai osé... »**

**« Inutile de te justifier, Nefarian. »** L'interrompt le puissant dragon. **« Tes excuses ne changeront nullement ce que tu as fait. »**

**« Je.. Je le sais bien Père ! Laissez moi une chance de me racheter ! »** Insiste son fils, paniqué. **« J'ai suivis touts vos ordres à la lettre ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de régner sur ce monde ! »**

Le silence s'installe entre les deux puissants membres du Vol Noir. Le plus jeune croit voir une chance de rester en vie. Par ce que dans le cas contraire, il serait déjà mort. Thannath de son côté a la désagréable impression que Deathwing le regarde. Même s'il n'a pas bougé la tête. Finalement le patriarche reprend la parole.

**« Je ne doute pas que tu ais réussi ton entreprise. »** Répond-t-il, très calmement. Entendre ces mots soulage énormément son premier enfant. **« Malheureusement, pour cela, je dois mettre fin à ton existence. »**

La terreur s'empare de nouveau de Nefarian, qui se met à reculer sans s'en rendre compte. L'affolement est bien visible sur son visage, même pour le nain spectateur. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre ne comprennent plus rien à ce qui se passe d'ailleurs. L'Aspect maudit commence alors à avancer vers sa progéniture, et tout se met en branle.

Si jamais quelqu'un avait un jour dit à Thannath qu'il verrait L'Aile Noire s'enfuir sous l'effet de la peur, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il se passe. Celui-ci fait volte-face et se dirige vers l'immense pièce à ciel ouvert que l'on voit au dessus, aussi vite qu'il le peut. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas gagner ce combat. Parmi touts ses enfants, il est peut-être le plus puissant. Mais aucun d'eux n'a jamais eu la force nécessaire pour vaincre leur père.

Deathwing pousse un hurlement qui résonne et un tremblement de terre agite tout le Pic Rochenoire. Le nain tombe à la renverse, manquant de se faire écraser par des morceaux du plafond. La voûte ne supporte pas cette contrainte et s'effondre, bloquant la seule retraite possible pour le fuyard. Tremblant, il se retourne en entendant la voix de son père derrière lui.

**« Le Vol Noir a échoué dans son devoir, Nefarian. »** Explique le Destructeur de façon cryptique. **« Aucune autre raison n'anime mes actions. »** Il déploie ses ailes et il remplit tout pièce. **« S'il ne te reste ne serait-ce qu'une once de fierté, je te le demande, ne m'oblige pas à te donner la mort des couards. »** Termine l'ancien dragon en se jetant sur son adversaire.

Les deux poussent un rugissement de défi, puis se percutent violemment. Le combat à mort vient de commencer.

* * *

Une explosion ébranle tout dans un large rayon et oblige le pauvre nain à se cacher. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il tente de survivre envers et contre tout. Père et fils luttent l'un contre l'autre dans un déluge de flammes et une férocité inouïe. Tôt ou tard, il finira par prendre un coup perdu, qui sans aucun doute le tuera. Voilà pourquoi il se déplace en direction du niveau inférieur, dès qu'une ouverture se présente.

Il n'est plus qu'à une centaine de mètre de la sortie quand Nefarian est violemment projeté devant lui. Il manque de peu d'être happé par l'aile du dragon, avant que celui-ci ne percute le mur. Ce dernier ne reste pas longtemps au sol et contre-attaque, déchirant le sol de ses puissantes griffes et pulvérisant le seul passage de sa queue bardée de piquants. Soufflé par le déplacement d'air qui en résulte, Thannath repart en arrière.

Par chance, il tombe pas loin d'une fissure qui mène exactement là où il veut. Le fuyard s'engouffre dans la brèche juste à temps. Une seconde plus tard, un feu noir brûle l'endroit où il se trouvait. Glissant sur les pierres, il termine dans une grande salle illuminée pendant un bref instant par une gerbe de flammes qui l'a suivit.

Le sommet du Pic est toujours secoué par le combat titanesque qui se déroule en son sein, mais le pauvre guide pense au moins avoir trouvé un peu de répit. Il se relève en grognant à cause des nombreuses ecchymoses et légères brûlures sur tout son corps. S'appuyant sur son marteau, il commence à regarder où il a terminé... Et il se fige...

La pièce est remplie d'œufs de dragon de grande taille. Chacun faisant facilement 2 mètres de hauteur. Un frisson lui parcoure le dos et cherche tout de suite un moyen de partir. Il n'y a aucune chance que ce genre d'endroit ne soit pas gardé. Peut-être même par un autre drakônide que celui du dessus. Au moment ou il pense ça, le nain sent une présence dans son dos.

Il se retourne brusquement et ce qui se trouve devant lui est trop haut pour qu'il puisse le voir d'aussi près. Son premier réflexe de s'éloigner lui sauve la vie. Deux poings massifs s'abattent à il se trouvait juste avant, fracassant la dalle de pierre. Un autre de ces dragons ''inférieurs'' est là.

Contrairement au premier, il ne porte pas d'armure, seulement d'épais recouvre-poignet en métal. Cependant il a des ailes, quatre pattes et semble beaucoup plus violent que son homologue. Comme le prouve un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. Étrangement, il y a aussi une bannière accrochée à son dos.

« Enfin ! Un nouveau jouet ! » S'exclame-t-il, avec une joie malsaine. « Je vais prendre plaisir à briser touts les os de ton corps, nain ! »

« Compte pas sur moi, espèce d'peau mal tannée ! » Réplique Thannath en levant son arme.

Le drakônide charge alors en poussant un rire sadique. Ses deux énormes poings tentent de nouveau d'écraser leur cible. Pour rater une nouvelle fois. Le forgeron a reculé assez pour les éviter. Il retourne son marteau et frappe avec la pointe sur l'avant bras de son adversaire. Mais il ricoche dessus et est entraîné par son élan. Il prend alors un revers du bras de son imposant ennemi, qui l'envoie s'écraser contre un œuf. Heureusement, il ne le prend pas de plein fouet et rebondit. Il termine sur le sol, sonné.

Il tente de reprendre ses esprits le plus vite possible, cependant c'est impossible avec le coup qu'il vient de subir. Il voit une lueur sur sa droite, accompagnée d'une monté de température... Du feu ! L'imminence du danger l'aide à se ressaisir, pourtant il a peur que ce ne soit toujours pas suffisant. C'est là que les flammes qui allaient le transformer en charbon disparaissent, et que leur propriétaire hurle de douleur.

« Raaaaaaaaaah ! Sort de ma tête maudit orc ! » Crie-t-il, en faisant des grands gestes dans touts les sens. « Je ne suis pas ta marionnette ! »

Il faut plus d'une dizaine de secondes pour que le drakônide arrête de gesticuler et se raidisse comme un piquet. Même ses grondements et ses soufflements menaçants ont cessés. Il se tourne, presque à la manière d'une machine, pour retrouver le nain. Qui a disparu.

Thannath est derrière l'un des œufs, en train de se remettre difficilement. Il a eu de la chance que ce maudit lézard n'est pas frappé de toute sa force, afin de s'amuser. Sinon il serait mort. Toujours par chance, cet étrange spectacle lui a permit également de se cacher. La pièce est sombre à cause du combat au dessus, qui a endommagé l'éclairage magique et fait tomber pas mal de torches.

Il décide donc de partir silencieusement. Il ne peut pas gagner. Malgré qu'il ait frappé aussi fort que possible dans l'articulation de son avant-bras, avec la pointe de son marteau, son imposant adversaire n'a même pas fléchit. Leur seul écart de force brute, interdit déjà l'affrontement direct. Il faut qu'il reste dissimulé, aussi longtemps que possible. C'est alors qu'une autre voix grave retentit.

« Sort de ta cachette vermine ! » S'exclame Lanistaire, très en colère. « Je sais que tu es là, nain ! »

« C'est pas vrai... » Dit Thannath tout bas, horrifié. « Par les enclumes de Forgefer, il est là c'lui-là !? J'étais sûr qu'il allait s'barrer en voyant Deathwing... Quelle poisse... »

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, le guide pèse ses options. Il ne peut pas jouer au chat et la souris indéfiniment, tôt ou tard, il vont finir par l'avoir. Les combattre n'est même pas envisageable. S'il pouvait les amener entre les pattes des deux dragons au dessus, il est certain qu'ils mourraient dans le feu croisé. Mais comment faire pour... Une idée se forme presque aussitôt dans son esprit lorsqu'il repense à ce qu'il vient de voir.

* * *

Nefarian esquive une morsure juste à temps et contre-attaque en crachant son feu noir sur son adversaire. Profitant qu'il l'a aveuglé, il utilise ses deux pattes avant pour le griffer profondément. Il laboure sa peau déjà morcelée, et parvient à arracher une des plaques d'élémentium, pourtant profondément enracinée.

Poussant un cri de douleur, l'immense dragon se dégage et se redresse de toute sa hauteur. Puis s'abat avec brutalité de tout son poids. Le sol tremble et se fissure dans touts les sens à cause de l'impact. Malgré un bon réflexe, le plus jeune n'a peut pas se dégager suffisamment à cause de la différence de gabarit. Sa patte arrière gauche est lacérée par d'énormes griffes. Il recule en battant des ailes et en lançant deux projectiles magiques qui explosent en touchant leur cible.

Il se pose aussi loin que possible et fléchit à cause de son appui manquant. Manquant de s'effondrer, il lutte contre la fatigue qui l'assaille. Il ignore depuis combien de temps il combat, mais chaque seconde est une véritable torture. Tout son intellect est tourné vers deux choses : repousser la panique qui menace de le submerger, et trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Sans succès pour le moment.

Il sait qu'il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Il ne fait que se défendre depuis le début mais ça ne suffit pas. Dans ces salles, bien qu'immenses, son père ne peut pas bouger comme il le veut. Tandis que lui, trois fois moins massif, a plus de liberté de mouvement. Il a dû probablement éviter plus de deux tiers des assauts, mais cela ne suffit pas.

L'une de ses ailes est partiellement déchirée, réduisant d'autant sa mobilité. Il a des griffures plus ou moins profondes un peu partout sur le corps. Sans compter des brûlures diverses. En principe les dragons noirs, puisqu'ils muent dans le magma en fusion, sont très peu sensibles aux flammes. Cependant, le pouvoir qui lui a donné son aspect actuel rend son souffle infernal beaucoup plus destructeur.

Sans compter sur la lave qui lui sert de sang. Les deux pattes avant de Nefarian ont la chair à vif, et ses griffes sont comme rongées. Chaque fois qu'il tranche la chair de son géniteur, une insupportable sensation de plonger ses membres dans un brasier infernal, manque de le faire hurler de souffrance. Pourtant ce n'est pas le pire.

Il sait parfaitement que les plaques qui empêchent son corps de tomber en lambeaux, sont le point faible le plus facile à exploiter. Au départ il voulait en arracher suffisamment pour le forcer à battre en retraite. Mais, malgré touts ses efforts, il n'a pu en retirer que quatre. À des emplacements mineurs qui plus est. Pour être finalement témoin, horrifié, que cela ne servirait à rien.

La dernière qu'il a réussi a retirer commence, comme toutes les autres auparavant, à bouger aussi. Elle s'envole subitement pour aller retrouver sa place, sur le corps de son propriétaire.

Accablé par l'épuisement, et sentant la terreur devenir de plus en plus impossible à contenir, le fils aîné regarde l'ancien Aspect sortir de la fumée. Seulement légèrement blessé, le dragon noir avance d'un pas lent vers sa progéniture. Lui qui est toujours si prompt à maudire ceux qui l'affronte, l'entendre rester muet à quelque chose d'infiniment plus effrayant que la pire des menaces.

**« Père... »** Fait le fils, tentant désespérément de gagner du temps. **« Pourquoi... ? Je vous ai toujours été fidèle ! »**

**« Cela a été vrai, »** Commence à répondre posément Deathwing. **« Pendant un temps. » **Termine-t-il, sur le même ton.

**« Je ne vous ai jamais trahi ! »** Insiste son enfant, incapable de comprendre. **« Vous m'avez ordonné de voler la force des autres Vols pour la retourner contre eux ! C'est dans ce seul but que je suis ici ! »**

**« Tu ne te défends qu'avec les conséquences, Nefarian. »** Répond le Destructeur, toujours calme. **« La félonie dont je t'accuse est bien plus ancienne, ne l'as-tu toujours pas compris ? »**

L'Aile Noire a beau fouiller encore et encore sa mémoire, il ne trouve pas le moindre sens à ce qu'il entend. Un silence assourdissant s'installe pendant quelques secondes et le temps lui-même semble se figer. Pourtant, sous le regard insistant de son adversaire, il a la certitude que la mort vient pour lui.

Lentement...

Sûrement...

**« Cela est-il si lointain ? »** Questionne le père, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. **« Sans aucun doute, il te reste des souvenirs de ce devoir. »** Affirme-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait du rappel d'un professeur à un élève qui n'a pas fait attention. **« Mais tu es depuis trop longtemps entouré de ténèbres pour le réaliser. »** Il recommence à avancer. **« Sache malgré tout que je n'ai point de ressentiment à ton égard. »** Assure le puissant dragon, parfaitement serein. **« Je ferai tout mon possible pour que ta mort soit indolore. »**

Cette fois plus aucune pensée rationnelle ne parvient retenir l'effroi de l'aînée. Il se retourne soudainement et commence à creuser frénétiquement les débris pour s'enfuir. Peu importe ce qu'il doit perdre... Il veut juste rester en vie.

Il ne sent même pas ses griffes, trop fragilisées par son combat, se casser sur la pierre et sa chair être lacérée. La peur occulte tout. Une force titanesque l'écrase alors subitement contre le sol, sur un côté, et il hurle de douleur. La pression et la chaleur sont insoutenables. Pourtant, il réussi au prix d'un immense effort à se maîtriser.

En levant les yeux, il tombe tout droit dans ceux de son géniteur. À l'intérieur, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de haine, ni de fureur, pas plus que de colère. Juste une froide et inébranlable détermination.

**« Père... Pitié... » **Demande le seigneur du Pic Rochenoire, avec la voix d'une personne agonisante. **« Je vous en supplie... Épargnez-moi... »**

Seuls deux mots sortent de la bouche de Deathwing. C'est tout ce que son fils entend. Avant qu'une monstrueuse mâchoire métallique ne s'abatte sur lui.

**« Adieu, Nefarian. »**

* * *

Thannath se déplace discrètement d'œuf en œuf pour ne pas être repéré. Cependant, il sent qu'il perd progressivement de cette déjà si mince distance de sécurité qui le sépare des deux drakônides. Le bruit de leurs pas est de plus en plus proche. Les menaces de Lanistair sont aussi plus facile à entendre. Et ce, malgré l'affrontement brutal qui a lieu à peine quelques étages au dessus d'eux.

Le nain est d'ailleurs étonné par deux choses. La première : que tout le sommet de la montagne ne leur soit pas encore tombé sur le râble. Des secousses agitent l'endroit au moins une fois toutes les dix secondes. Et des rugissements terrifiants sont audibles même au travers de plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'épaisseur de pierre.

La seconde : que tout le monde dans ce maudit repaire n'ait pas encore déguerpi. Sérieusement, il y a deux des pires dragons de tout Azeroth qui sont en train de battre juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais eux ils continuent de le traquer. C'est plus de l'entêtement à ce niveau, c'est carrément une obsession.

Finalement, le pauvre guide arrive en vue de ce qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Il y a un sorcier orc, à la peau grise et portant un habit de magicien de couleur bleu foncé, qui se trouve là. Il a la main posée sur un orbe. De cet objet part un rayon qui va plus loin dans la salle. Même s'il est encore éloigné, Thannath croit voir une autre partie de cette pièce dans le cristal.

Il avait raison, le second Drakônide est contrôlé par la magie. Maintenant, il faut qu'il s'approche, se débarrasse du sorcier puis trouve un moyen de prendre les rênes. S'il peut faire ça, alors il l'enverra sur son congénère et avec un peu de chance ils s'entre-tueront. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de si dans son plan, mais soit c'est ça, soit il attend qu'ils se lassent...

Le nain se rapproche encore autant que possible. Sa dernière cachette l'amène à environ cinq ou six mètres de son objectif. Il pense qu'il lui faudra à peu près autant de secondes pour arriver jusqu'à l'orc. Il n'a pas le droit à plus. Même avec l'effet de surprise, il faudra approximativement la même durée pour le magicien pour lui lancer un sort. Si jamais il en a le temps, c'est l'aller simple pour l'estomac d'une bestiole.

Thannath sort de sa cachette et court comme un dératé en direction de l'autel. La chance est avec lui, le sorcier ne le remarque que lorsqu'il a déjà posé un pied sur les premières marches. Ce dernier lâche son orbe et attrape le bâton dans son dos. Mais au moment ou il prononce le premier mot, le nain lui met un violent coup d'épaule dans l'abdomen avec tout son élan. Ce qui l'envoie dégringoler les escaliers. Un rugissement de plaisir se fait entendre aussitôt.

« Enfin libre ! » S'écrie le Drakônide à quatre pattes, réjouit. « Je sais où tu es, nain ! Je vais pouvoir te déchirer en petits morceaux ! » Ajoute-t-il, sanguinaire.

Il fonce tout droit vers sa cible, avec Lanistair sur ses talons. Thannath pose ses mains sur l'orbe pour essayer de le diriger vers son allié. Mais rien ne se passe. Il essaye donc un peu tout et n'importe quoi : changement de position, façon de tenir, nombres de doigts et même de prononcer une formule complètement au hasard, avec les premiers mots bizarres qui lui passent par la tête. Sans aucun résultat. C'est l'échec complet.

Il pousse un juron vraiment malpoli et se baisse alors pour récupérer son marteau. Il doit fuir de nouveau. Ce faisant, il esquive par pur hasard un sort lancé par l'orc pour le tuer. La décharge magique touche le bord de la sphère qui se fissure et change de couleur. Le reste de l'énergie est dispersée dans touts les sens, ce qui fait reculer le nain à cause du souffle.

Le magicien crie, conscient de ce que son empressement va potentiellement déclencher. Ce qui ne manque pas. Celui qui était contrôlé se fige brusquement dans une position grotesque, puis se met presque à convulser. Ce qui n'arrête pas le premier, il continue de foncer. Au moment où il le dépasse, un poing massif frappe son visage.

Il suit une trajectoire oblique et s'écrase dans un œuf, le réduisant en morceaux et tuant son occupant. Il a peine le temps de se redresser qu'il prend un second coup, accompagné d'un cri furieux, qui le fait reculer dans un autre œuf. Il peut esquiver le troisième en bondissant sur le côté. Une boule de feu se forme dans les mains du Drakônide devenu fou et il la lance, sans la moindre considération pour les œufs. L'explosion qui s'ensuit balaie tout dans un rayon d'un dizaine de mètres. Faisant voler en éclat tout ce qui se trouvait dans la zone.

« Tranchetripe ! » Hurle Lanistair à son homologue, qui vient encore de se jeter sur lui. « Reprend tes esprits pauvre idiot ! »

« Je... Ne... Peux... Pas... » Arrive à dire le concerné, enragé, entre chaque mouvement de la pluie de coups qu'il est en train d'asséner.

Bien que le premier des deux soit plus doué en duel, il est en fâcheuse posture. Le premier coup qu'il a essuyé, l'a sérieusement amoché. Ses appuis et ses réflexes ne sont pas aussi bon qu'il le voudrait. Sans compter que son adversaire, tel un berserker, ne lui laisse pas la moindre occasion de se reprendre ou de s'éloigner.

Content du résultat, bien que ça ne se soit pas vraiment passé comme prévu, Thannath se concentre alors sur la menace la plus pressante pour lui : le sorcier orc. Celui-ci est presque aussi furieux que sa marionnette et s'est rué sur l'orbe, il essaye de reprendre le contrôle. Cependant son outil est bien trop endommagé pour pouvoir être réparé. Il lève son bâton pour le briser et ainsi détruire toute trace du sortilège.

Le guide réagit au quart de tour et le plaque de nouveau. Les deux heurtent le pilier en pierre juste à côté. Ils se dépêtrent comme des chiffonniers pendant quelques secondes, puis le magicien parvient à repousser le nain. Ce dernier se relève très vite et fonce encore sur sa cible, son marteau levé. L'orc fait un grand geste latéral avec son bâton, que Thannath esquive en se baissant sans perdre de son élan.

Il est dans la garde de son opposant et lui assène un violent coup en dessous du bras. Le sorcier est repoussé en bas des escaliers. Il a le souffle coupé et se tient le flanc, crispé par la douleur. Plusieurs de ses côtes sont cassées. Il peut malgré tout se relever au moment ou le nain arrive et il lui met un violent coup dans la figure. Cependant, la masse d'acier s'abat en parallèle sur son épaule droite.

Thannath atterrit contre un mur. Son casque saute de sa tête et il lâche son arme. Il voit trouble, a du mal à savoir où se trouvent le haut et le bas. Il sent un liquide poisseux couler le long de son dos. Probablement son propre sang. Il doit se relever très vite, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissent plus.

Son agresseur n'est pas non plus en état de se battre dans l'immédiat. Son dernier mouvement était si violent qu'il pense s'être perforé un poumon avec une des ses côtes cassées. Son épaule est en miette, inutilisable. Et sa respiration ressemble plus à un râle qu'autre chose. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il peut quand même se remettre à l'endroit. Il pointe son bâton dans la bonne direction. Le nain, voyant qu'il va lui lancer un maléfice, tente de bouger. Mais il encore trop groggy pour en être capable.

Une secousse ébranle de nouveau la pièce. Le mage perd l'équilibre et son sortilège part se perdre dans un œuf. De gros morceaux de la voûte tombent sur les deux adversaires et sur les drakônides. Thannath cache sa tête de ses bras, dans l'espoir vain de la protéger tandis que des pierres tombent. Cela dure une dizaine de secondes puis tout se calme. Un calme irréel s'est installé.

Retirant lentement ce qui bouche sa vue, le nain, qui a retrouvé toutes ses facultés entre-temps, essaye de connaître sa situation. Un énorme rocher bloque ses membres inférieurs. Mais il pousse quand même un soupir de soulagement. Malgré la forte pression il sent qu'il n'a rien de cassé, ce qui est déjà un miracle en soi.

Tournant la tête, se souvenant qu'il était en plein combat, il tombe sur le corps sans vie de l'orc. Lui a prit les pierres sur la tête et elle ne l'ont pas juste coincé dessous. Il y a beaucoup trop de sang pour ça. Sans oublier les soubresauts nerveux vraiment pas ragoûtant qui agitent ses bras et jambes. Un véritable soupir de soulagement sort de la bouche du guide. Il est en sécurité pour le moment. Il note d'ailleurs au passage que touts les œufs présents ont été réduit en charpie.

« Si jamais j'sors vivant de c'te fichue montagne, » grogne Thannath en commençant de regarder s'il peut faire levier avec son marteau. « Je jure sur l'nom de Khaz'Goroth que j'quitte plus Forgefer ! »

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il commence a chercher un autre moyen de faire. La seule idée qu'il trouve est de frapper la pierre avec son arme, jusqu'à qu'il soit libéré. Il espère seulement que cela ne va pas la faire s'affaisser sur lui.

Au bout d'une longue minute de frappes constantes, il fait une première pause pour voir ce qu'il en est. Il n'a pas vraiment fait quoi que se soit au morceau de voûte, mais c'était prévisible. Il va finir par se dégager, ça va juste être très, _très_ long. Alors qu'il lève de nouveau son marteau, il remarque quelque chose. Ou plutôt l'absence de quelque chose... Il n'y a plus le moindre bruit... Le duel entre Nefarian et Deathwing a du prendre fin.

Thannath se met a frapper la roche avec toute sa force. Il n'a pas envie de savoir qui a gagné et encore moins envie que le vainqueur, quel qu'il soit, le retrouve. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, un grondement sourd résonne dans la pièce. Puis vient des bruits de pas qui se dirigent vers lui. Le nain tente aussitôt de ramasser les pierres près de lui pour se recouvrir, affin d'essayer de se faire croire mort.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de recouvrir son torse, un reste de bannière et une aile lacérée entrent dan son champ de vision. Un instant plus tard, Tranchetripe le toise de toute sa hauteur. Il est recouvert de plaies, d'ecchymoses, un des bras pend le long de son corps et il boite. Mais malgré tout ça, et le sang qu'il perd, un sourire sadique, victorieux et sauvage déchire ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai retrouvé, misérable vermisseau. » Fait-il, d'une voix sadique et réjouit. « Je vais te réduire en charpie ! Pièce par pièce ! Et je vais me délecter de tes cris ! »

Il tend son immense main vers la pauvre victime, incapable de bouger. Alors qu'il va l'attraper un étrange bruit, qui ressemble à un craquement, parvient à ses oreilles. Moins d'un battements de cils plus tard, une lance faites dans ce qui ressemble à de la roche en fusion, lui transperce la poitrine de part en part en niveau du cœur. Il pousse un dernier rugissement de douleur. Et s'effondre, mort sur le coup. Il reste suspendu, empalé.

Son décès n'enchante pas pour autant Thannath, qui sait très bien que ce genre de pouvoir ne peux venir qu'une seule personne. Dans la poussière qui termine de retomber, une étrange ombre rougeoyante approche à son tour.

Bientôt, le nain peut voir précisément de qui il s'agit. Une figure quasi-humaine de près de trois mètres de haut, dont la peau est recouverte de métal et dont le sang rappelle la lave, marche calmement dans sa direction. Une peur panique paralyse celui qui a lui a servit de guide. Même s'il n'y avait pas les pièces de la voûte, il ne pourrait sans doute pas bouger.

Il remarque à peine les quatre étrange humanoïdes qui l'accompagne. Ils sont fait de plusieurs morceaux d'une étrange matière d'un noir d'ébène, de roches, de flammes et le suivent de la même manière que des chevaliers escortent un roi. Le dragon se trouve désormais à moins d'un mètre de lui et à cette distance, la chaleur que dégage son corps est déjà difficilement supportable. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui occupe les pensées du nain. À la place... Il se met à parler.

« Sa... Salut... » Dit Thannath sur un ton poli qui est étrange. « On... On dirait... Qu't'as gagné... B... Bravo... » Félicite-t-il, en souriant comme un idiot. « Tu... Tu crois... Que t'peux m'aider... À sortir... d'la d'ssous... ? » Demande le main, en continuant à bégayer. « C's'rait... Vraiment... Sympa... » Il fait des gestes bizarres à cause de la peur. « T'as... Encore b'soin... De moi... Non ? »

Sur ces mots, il se tait. L'absence de réponse est vraiment terrifiante et il se maudit de ne pas savoir fermer son clapet. Il a bien conscience qu'il se trouve devant un dragon qui peut le désintégrer d'un mouvement du doigt si jamais ça lui chante. Finalement, son interlocuteur prend la parole en s'arrêtant de marcher.

**« Existe-t-il une manière de mettre fin à cet incessant babillage qui est le vôtre ? »** Interroge-t-il d'une voix où une pointe d'exaspération transparaît.

« Dé.. Désolé... » S'excuse Thannath, toujours de son ton poli plus que forcé. « Qu... Quand... J'suis stressé... Je... J'deviens un vrai moulin à paroles... »

**« La nécessité d'apprendre les vertus du silence s'impose. »** Conseille alors froidement le dragon. **« Supporter votre discours demande une patience qu'il devient difficile de trouver. »**

La dessus, ses quatre étranges ''gardes'' recommencent à bouger. Ils vont se positionner à chaque angles du rocher qui emprisonne les jambes du nain. Sans aucun effort apparent, ils le soulèvent et l'envoient au loin. Il s'écrase en faisant trembler légèrement le sol. Abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de voir, le guide reste un moment sans réagir. Ce n'est qu'en sentant le regard insistant de son ''sauveur'' qu'il bouge enfin.

S'appuyant sur son marteau, il se remet lentement et difficilement debout, en massant ses membres endoloris par la pression et le manque de circulation sanguine. Il flageole, mais réussi quand même à se tenir à peu près droit. Il lève la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

**« Il vous reste encore deux tâches à réaliser Thannath Onyxsteel. »** Commence son interlocuteur d'une voix autoritaire. Il fait un geste lent vers le nain et la garde de l'épée qu'il utilisait en venant, s'approche de lui en lévitant.** « Cela vous servira à contrôler ces golems. Utilisez les pour récupérer touts les œufs de dragons que vous trouverez, à l'exception des semblables à ceux que vous avez vu durant notre ascension. »** Ordonne Deathwing.** « Rassemblez les ici ensuite. Je vous informerai de la prochaine étape une fois ceci réalisé. »**

Silencieusement, il tourne les talons et s'en va tandis que le nain saisit le reste de l'arme. Elle est si froide au toucher que s'en est dérangeant. Bientôt, le dragon n'est plus visible et le bruit du métal qui lui sert de seconde peau finit par disparaître aussi. Restant seul dans un silence de mort, le guide devenu prisonnier se met en route rapidement. Ses jambes ne sont pas encore remises, mais il n'a pas envie de traîner... Une possible mort enflammée le suit de trop près pour ça.

* * *

Pendant de longues heures il sillonne, secondé de ces poupées sans âmes, toutes les pièces de ce repaire, une par une. La seule dans laquelle il ne met pas le pied, est celle où se trouve le cadavre de Nefarian. Voir son corps brûlé en grande partie, avec la tête qui à l'air d'avoir été écrasé dans un étau, lui donne la nausée et surtout lui montre ce que pourrait être son destin, si jamais le dragon change d'avis...

Il se concentre sur sa tâche pour éviter d'avoir les pensées qui partent dans touts les sens. Surtout quand le bruit semi-métallique qui vient de sa seule compagnie, lui rappelle un boulet de condamné. Bruit venant des pièces de l'armure que portait Deathwing en venant sous forme humaine, et qui semble constituer une sorte d'enveloppe leur donnant une apparence vaguement humaine aussi.

* * *

Il trouva plusieurs dizaines d'oeufs durant ses recherches. Quoique pour les premiers, il s'est retrouvé coincé. Comment allait-il demander à ces assemblages sans vies de ramasser et de porter le précieux chargement sans le brusquer ?

Il avait déjà vu des élémentaires conjurés par les pratiquants des arcanes de son peuple. Ceux-ci sont, la plupart du temps, un peu comme des animaux dressés. Ils ont bien sûr conscience d'eux-même, ont un intellect égal à celui d'un humain ou d'un nain, mais n'obéissent sans problèmes qu'à des ordres simples comme attaquer ou défendre.

Le problème était qu'il s'agit uniquement de machines dans son cas. Des machines magiques très complexes, que beaucoup de conjureurs et meca-magiciens tueraient pour avoir, certes. Ce qui ne change pas le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de mode d'emploi ! Que devait-il faire ? Pointer ce qui reste de la lame vers un des automates, puis sur l'œuf et enfin sur le lieu où il doit l'emmener ? Non, probablement trop compliqué. Si quelqu'un vous laisse un outil sans vous donner d'instruction, c'est qu'il est simple d'emploi. N'importe quel crétin comprendra vite comment utiliser une épée, quand il aura posé les mains sur la lame au lieu de la garde.

Il se retenait de secouer cette espèce de télécommande comme une vulgaire outre à moitié vide, surtout pour deux raisons. La première étant que même si ce n'était que des objets qui le suivait, il avait l'impression que ceux-ci allait se mettre à rire devant ce spectacle. La seconde est l'évidente réaction du dragon si jamais il venait à le voir traiter sa possession de cette manière. Mais ce qui le terrifiait le plus était ce que Deathwing risquait de lui faire subir si jamais il le voyait comme une poule devant un couteau. Il pourrait croire qu'il lésine à la tâche...

Un peu en désespoir de cause, il donna un ordre oral. Ce qui fit réagir le plus proche des golems. Il prit l'œuf avec une grande délicatesse. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il se dirigea tout seul vers la salle où se trouvait les deux cadavres de Drakônides. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Thannath continua donc la tâche qui lui avait été imposée.

* * *

Il est en train de finir d'inspecter ce qu'il croit être la dernière salle du repaire. Et il ne reste plus rien qui ait de la valeur. Il fait donc demi-tour et retourne d'un pas vraiment réticent à son point de départ. Il essaye de se dépêcher au maximum, mais au milieu du trajet son esprit curieux de forgeron reprend le dessus. Le fragment de l'épée l'intrigue beaucoup trop.

Il l'inspecte d'un œil expert et la première chose qu'il remarque c'est la matière qui la compose. S'il en juge simplement par ce qu'il voit, ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'obsidienne, du verre volcanique. Matériau à peine assez dur pour rayer du verre classique. Impossible d'en faire une arme valable. Sauf si on veut juste tuer une grenouille...

En continuant son inspection au touché, il sent qu'il n'y a pas la moindre aspérité à sa surface. Ce qui est impossible avec le simple travail du métal. Même le plus talentueux des forgerons de ce monde ne pourrai donner une surface aussi lisse à une arme faite en banal acier. Il y a forcément, bien que se soit évident vu le manieur, de la magie derrière.

Pour faire un dernier test, il frotte le fil de la lame sur une pierre qui dépasse. Il fut très étonné de le voir entamer profondément la roche sans trop de difficultés... Pas étonnant que cette épée ait pu trancher la peau d'un dragon.

En franchissant le seuil menant à la salle où il a manqué de terminer écrasé, Thannath ne voit qu'une seule chose. Se tenant debout devant les œufs rassemblés, la forme humain de Deathwing attend patiemment. Il a sans aucun doute remarqué l'arrivée de son ''guide'' mais reste sans réaction et ne tourne même pas la tête pour le regarder. Le nain se stoppe à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Malgré cette distance de sécurité, si on peut vraiment l'appeler comme ça, il a plutôt l'impression de se trouver déjà dans la gueule du dragon. La chaleur émanant de lui est toujours aussi intense. Il faut tout son sang froid à l'infortuné pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

**« Prenez place au centre des œufs, Thannath Onyxsteel. »** Dit soudainement le dragon d'une voix calme et pourtant autoritaire.

L'interpellé sursaute en entendant ce son qui a l'air de sortir d'outre-tombe. Il reste figé un court moment. C'est en sentant comme du sable qui coule entre les doigts de sa main dominante qu'il se ressaisit. Il regarde en bas vers la droite et voit le reste de la garde se changer lentement en une fine poussière noire. Les golems subissent le même sort. : Les flammes et les pierres qui les constituent s'éteignent et tombent sur le sol. Tandis que les fragments d'armure disparaissent.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, le nain se rend compte qu'il est toujours planté sur place. Il recommence à avancer, toujours d'un pas forcé. Il essaye de passer le plus loin possible de l'imposante et impassible figure, sans pour autant faire croire qu'il fait exprès de l'éviter. Bien que ce soit effectivement le cas.

Il va se placer à un endroit qu'il pense être à peu près le bon et se retourne avec la lenteur d'un criminel qui va à la potence. Son regard se pose sur celui, perçant et intimidant, du seul être vivant de la salle. Il ne parvient pas à complètement réprimer un frisson. La mort semble être en permanence assez proche de lui pour l'effleurer... Soudain, une horrible idée se forme dans son esprit. Il ne parvient pas à se retenir de poser la question.

« Vous... Vous n'allez... Quand même pas... M'donner à manger... À ces dragonnets... ? » Bégaye-t-il, effrayé. Il a toujours son marteau dans la main, mais aucune chance que se soit suffisant.

**« Cessez de parler pour ne rien dire. »** Ordonne Deathwing, glacial. **« Vous allez escorter ces œufs jusqu'à leurs légitimes propriétaires. »** Explique-t-il tout de suite après. **« Vous transmettrez à ce moment là, un message à Alexstrasza, la Lieuse de Vie. »**

« Quoi !? » S'écrie Thannath, sans pouvoir se retenir. « Cette Alexstrasza !? La Reine des Dragons !? »

L'interpellé ne dit pas le moindre mot. Il lève la main, et le nain a les yeux qui s'écarquille d'effroi. Persuadé que sa dernière heure est arrivé par ce qu'il a parlé sans autorisation, le forgeron s'attend à être brûlé vif. Au lieu de ça, il a juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'une gangue de pierre est en train de se former autour de lui, avant d'être emmuré. Il peut tout juste respirer et impossible de faire le moindre geste.

**« Je vous rends, ce qui de droit, vous appartient. »** Dit l'Aspect Noir. **« Tel est le message que vous devez transmettre. »** Explique-t-il. **« Adieu, Thannath Onyxsteel. »** Conclu le dragon, presque solennel.

Sur ces mots, il débute le sort de téléportation. Une aura lumineuse englobe rapidement les œufs et dans un bruit étrange, ils se volatilisent.

Désormais seul, Deathwing regarde autour de lui. Les expériences menées ici, ne doivent jamais être découvertes ou reproduites. Cet endroit doit être purgé.

* * *

À des lieux et des lieux de ça, la guilde des maçons qui travaille à la reconstruction de Hurlevent est en plein travail. Les ouvriers les plus en hauteur d'une tour en pierre blanche, demandent des instruction pour la suite à leurs contremaîtres restés au sol. Ils sentent alors des vibration se propager dans leur corps.

Craignant d'abord que l'édifice sur lequel ils se trouvent est en train de s'effondrer, ils entendent l'un de leurs collègues hurler qu'il s'agit d'un séisme. Soulagé, par ce qu'il de faible magnitude, les deux tailleurs s'éloignent du bord au cas ou.

C'est là qu'ils aperçoivent du coin de l'œil, un spectacle terrible à l'horizon.

Le Mont Rochenoire vient d'entrer en éruption. Une immense colonne de fumée et de flammes monte déjà très haut dans le ciel. Des torrents de lave dévalent les flanc de la montagne, comme le sang jailli d'une plaie béante. Puis soudain, tout le sommet du pic explose dans un silence à faire froid dans le dos.

Conscient que les retombées risquent d'arriver jusqu'à eux très vite, touts les ouvriers commencent à remballer leurs affaires pour aller se mettre en sécurité.

De par leur empressement, aucun d'entre eux ne remarque la silhouette d'un immense dragon noir nimbé de flammes, s'en aller vers l'Ouest.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
